Never Free
by khaileo
Summary: Laxus and the Rainjinshu pick a job to kill a bunch of monsters in the woods outside a mansion but come across a different problem inside the mansion. A little girl with extraordinary magic is held captive by the man that requested the job. When Laxus saves this girl from the man, he has to be the one to take care of her. Easy right? (Full Summary inside! Being rewritten!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Laxus and the Rainjinshu pick a job to kill a bunch of monsters in the woods outside a mansion, but come across a different problem inside the mansion. A little girl with an extraordinary magic is held captive by the man that requested the job. When Laxus saves this girl from the man, he has to the be the one to take care of her. Easy right? Well, taking care of a six year old devil is hard.

Elvena Marshall is a six year old girl living with her abusive 'father.' But a man with a lighting shaped scar saves her! She lives with him until his Gramps can figure out what to do. But she's never seen the pretty blonde lady in the house before. She was the girl that helped the lighting man comfort her when she was sad, along with the guy that always had his tongue out.

Lucy had been assigned to help Laxus take care of Elvena since she seems to have a good relationship with her until Makarov could figure out what to do. Bixlow is just there to be a babysitter. As Elvena's power grows, Lucy and Laxus have a lot on their hands. Love is not an option. But Elvena has something else in mind for those two.

* * *

Laxus leaned back in his seat, cracking one eye open to look around the guild. Half of them were off on missions. Bixlow, Evergreen and Freed were the only ones not doing something, so he decided to do something instead of sitting on his ass all day. "Freed, go pick a job for us to do." Laxus ordered. Freed nodded and stood up, waking to the S-Class floor and looking at the various jobs. But one caught his eye.

 **There are monsters outside my house, and I need them removed. Some of them are seen to be wolves large ones too.**

 **Reward:** **2,500,000** **jewel**

 **Location:**

Freed grabbed it and walked back down stairs, handing it to Laxus. Laxus looked at it and smirked. Finally got to kill something. Stopped him from killing Bixlow for being a pain in the ass. "Mira, we're leaving to go on a job." Laxus said from across the guild. Mira looked up and smiled. "Be safe!" She exclaimed. Bixlow chuckled and followed Laxus and Freed outside.

"Like we'll get hurt on a simple mission like this." Bixlow laughed, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"This is a very simple mission, and that is why I chose it. At least Laxus won't be killing you this time." Freed added. Laxus chuckled. "I'm still gonna kill you after this Bixlow." He stated, putting his hands on his pockets.

The train ride took a few hours, and by the time they made it to the mansion, it was night already. Going to the door, Evergreen knocked on the door. A maid answered. "Hello, you must be the mages from Fairy Tail that have come to help with the monster problem. Come in." The maid said, stepping aside and bowing. They walked in and were surprised at how big the main room was. A man stood at the foot of the large staircase near the far end of the room.

"Ah, I see you have finally come. Elvena!" He yelled. Light footsteps were heard from behind him as a little girl with white/blonde hair, one red eye and one blue eye walked onto the steps in a gown a little too mature for her age. She looked to skinny for her age, too. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her back so he was at ear level. Laxus could hear him clearly thanks to his Dragon slaying magic, and it did shock him. "Behave in front of guests or else." He growled into her ear. She nodded.

"My name is Richard Marshall, and this is my daughter Elvena. If you are going to go and hint for those monsters I recommend waiting until the morning. They seem to be more active then. They have already attacked Elvena twice and killed three of my maids." Richard explained. _I'm sure they're not the only ones attacking her._ Laxus thought to himself. Elvena lifted up her dress and walked downstairs, standing in front of Laxus. She looks up at him, slowly blinking. One eye after the other. Then she bowed. Laxus stared down at her, something blue and purple catching his eye on her back. "Hello Elvena." Freed said. Elvena stood there, her eyes staring up at him.

"I'm sorry," Richard said. "She doesn't speak. She had her vocal cords crushed by a man when he came in here to settle a debt."

"Well, I'll have Elvena show you to your rooms and you can head or in the morning. Elvena gestured for them to follow her and went up the stairs, keeping her head down as she passed Richard. Their rooms were all next to each other. Once they got settled, Elvena ran out and down the hall. She knocked on a large door lightly.

"Get your ass in here, brat." Richard's voice spat from in the room. She winced and opened the doors, walking in. He was standing near his desk, an angry look on his face. He walked over to her and slapped her, it echoing through the halls. "Next time listen to me when I tell you to be on your best behavior, don't stare at guests. Nobody wants to see your disgusting eyes." Richard yelled, kicking Elvena in the chest. She fell to the floor, no sound coming out of her. He put his foot on her chest and pushed down, a crunch was heard as she felt a sharp pang, knowing something broke.

"Leave and don't come out of your room until I call you." Richard said, taking his foot off her chest and walking back to his desk. Elvena scrambled up and ran out the room, stumbling down the hall. There was blood seeping through her dress, but she didn't pay any mind to it.

Laxus looked out of his door as he heard a loud slap thanks to his Dragon slaying hearing. He saw Elvena run down the hall, holding her chest. Her eyes were filled with tears as he smelt iron. "Hey," he said stepping out of his room, calling out to Elvena. She stopped and turned her head. "You okay?" She nodded vigorously and ran to her room. Laxus sighed, but just went back to bed.

When the sun came up, the Rainjinshu immediately headed out to kill the monsters. The monsters were just how Richard described them, but we're easily taken down. Laxus killed half of them, leaving the other half to his team. Once back at the mansion, a loud bang was heard from upstairs, and a soft gasp. Bixlow looked at Laxus, but Laxus was already heading up the stairs going to where the noise came from. He stopped in front of a set of doors and pushed them open, seeing Elvena on the floor, bruises covering her face and arms, blood coming from her leg. Richard sat at his desk as if nothing happened. "What the hell!" Laxus yelled, running over to Elvena and cradling her in his arms. He growled at Richard.

"Oh don't start, slayer. She deserved everything she got." Richard spat, going back to his paper work. Laxus growled even louder. Evergreen ran into the room before Bixlow and Freed, and when she saw Elvena, she gasped and ran over to her. She was hardly breathing, and her heart rate was alarmingly slow.

"Laxus! We can deal with him later right now wee need to help Elvena!" Evergreen yelled, trying to keep Elvena awake. Elvena stared up at the ceiling, her vision speckled with black dots as she heard voices calling her name. Maybe she would die today. That would be better than living with Richard the rest of her life, or with these people, who could be worse. She's been abused since she was one, and nothing has ever changed. Snowy would it now? As her vision faded, she saw a small totem. Reaching out for it, she blacked out.

«*»

When the Rainjinshu walked into the guild with a half beaten kid in their arms, anyone would be shocked. Wendy responded immediately, healing what injuries she could. The girls condition was worse than what was seen in the outside. They had placed her on a bed and kept her comfortable. She was so young. A six year old had previously broken bones from three years ago, internal and external bleeding, head trauma, previous scars and bruising all over her body, not to mention being malnourished to the state of starvation.

"I can't help her anymore. She's already so hurt. If I do anything else, she could go into shock." Wendy explained, tears running down her face as she hugged onto Lucy who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll find a way to help her." Lucy says. Wendy sniffles and nodded, then left the room. Now it was only her and Laxus.

"Well, I'm out. Blondie, make sure she's okay." Laxus said, standing up.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here with the kid!" Lucy exclaimed. Elvena started to shift in her sleep. Her mouth was forming words as she curled into a ball, soft snores coming from her. Lucy smiled and turned back to Laxus. "Like I said before, don't leave me with the kid. What if something happens and she ends up hurting herself? You found her, she knows you, if she wakes up she'll trust you." Lucy stated. Laxus sighed and sat back down, mumbling curses under his breath.

Elvena slowly opened her eyes, hearing two voices. One was the gruff voice of that lighting man from the mansion, and the other was unfamiliar to her. Peeking over her blanket, she saw a woman with gold blonde hair and cocoa brown eyes and then the lighting man. She couldn't make any sounds with her mouth to get their attention, so she sat up painfully and stared at them. Lucy jumped when she saw Elvena staring at her and nearly fell off her chair while Laxus chuckled to himself.

"Oh, your awake. That's good. I'll go get Wendy." Lucy says, standing and heading to the door. Elvena reaches out to Lucy, and a vine wraps around the door knob. Lucy looked back at Elvena. "You're doing this?" She asked her. Elvena gulped and released the vine from the door knob, scared she did something wrong. "That's amazing! You're so young and you already have magic. Can I see?" Lucy asked. Elvena hesitated. Was she being serious. She wasn't like all those other woman Marshall brought to the mansion that would pretend to be nice to her just to dress her up and pretend she was their daughter. Elvena flinched when the door opened. In walked Lisanna, Natsu, Erza and Gray. They all stared at Lucy, then Laxus, the Elvena. They must have gotten back from a mission.

Lucy had stopped going on missions with Team Natsu after a while and went solo. She had increased her magical power and went on missions usually only teams could do. She had been tired of Natsu destroying half the place of what they were meant to retrieve, and Erza hurting people that were innocent. Lisanna had joined a few months after Lucy left. Lucy was happy they could fill in for the missing piece in their puzzle of a team. Now Team Natsu was once again one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail again and Lucy was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail for once.

Back to now, Lisanna spoke up. "Did you guys have a kid that no one knew about?" She asked. Lucy face palmed herself as Elvena scooted away from them and further into the bed, pulling the covers over her head. Natsu stared at her in interest. He was about to walk over to the bed until Laxus put his arm out to stop him. "Leave her alone." He growled. Natsu backed off fear in his eyes.

"Why? Is she really your daughter?" Natsu asked. Elvena, hearing the word daughter, peaked out from under the covers again. Erza smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Erza. It's nice to meet you!" Erza said in the nicest, most kindest voice ever. Silence.

"Her name is Elvena." Laxus said.

"So is she your daughter?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head. "Laxus found her half beaten to death in her house during a mission. The man that abused her seemed to be her father." Lucy explained. Lisanna gasped.

"Why would someone do that to a child?" She asked. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "We know that she is ten, and can't talk. It seems that she had been abused for years because there are signs of old breaks and scars." Lucy said. Wendy walked in, and seeing Elvena up made her run to the side of the bed.

"Good morning Elvena. Do you feel better?" She asked. Silence. Elvena scooted further back in the bed until her back was against the bed post. Too many people. Too many people were in the room. Was it getting hard to breath. Laxus head her heart rate and breathing quicken and mentally cursed.

"You guys need to leave. You're scaring the girl." Laxus stated, leaning back in his chair. Elvena put her knees to her chest and stuffed her face in her knees, the temperature in the room raising. Of course Natsu couldn't feel it, but everyone else did. "Is she doing that?" Erza asked, sweat starting to drip down her face.

"I'm pretty sure. She made a vine wrap around the doorknob when I tried to leave. What type of mage do you think she uses?" Lucy asked.

"Kid, calm down." Laxus said, watching as Elvena started freaking out again. The window burst open and wind started to swirl around the room as the glass shattered. Everyone covered their heads as glass shot out at them. Elvena had tears running down her face as she hut her eyes, her mouth forming words. Laxus stood up and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around Elvena. Elvena scooted closer to him and buried her face into his shirt as the temperature went back to normal and the wind stopped.

Everyone looked at Laxus and Elvena in confusion. Bixlow had also come in hearing glass shatter. Elvena opened her eyes and turned to Bixlow, reaching her bandaged arms out to him. Bixlow walked over and sat on the other side of her. She stayed in the middle of Laxus and Bixlow, hiding between their arms as she stared at Team Natsu with tears in her eyes. Lucy put a hand to her chest. She knew how Elvena felt, having to deal with an abusive father. Meeting new people was scary for a six year old. Lucy sat down criss cross in front of Elvena and rolled up her long sleeve black shirt. "You know, my arm used to look just like yours, bandaged and hurt." Lucy said. Elvena looked up at her. "Yeah, when I was little I was hit, too. Don't worry, cause now you have Fairy Tail to protect you." Lucy said with a smile. Natsu looked down for a moment before walking out the room. Too many emotions that he really didn't understand. Gray followed behind him, things getting awkward. Lisanna and Erza stayed in the doorway, watching the whole thing unfold.

"Kid, just stay calm okay? Stop freaking out on me." Laxus grunted. Elvena only nodded and scooted to the edge of the bed, trying to get up. Laxus chuckled and picked her up, standing up. She looked around the room, and pointed to the door. Laxus walked to the door and out into the guild. Elvena looked around again and pointed to Mira. Laxus just shrugged, shifting Elvena so she was perched on one arm.

"Oi, Mira!" Laxus called. Mira turned her head and once she saw Elvena, heart appeared in her eyes. "Ah, Laxus! You and Lucy finally had babies! But she looks 4. How could you keep this from me?!" Mira exclaims, slamming her hands on the bar in an over exaggerated manner. Elvena let out an airy giggle. "This ain't me and Blondie's kid, Devil. This is Elvena. She's six." Laxus said. Mira gave him a confused look. Elvena wrapped her arms around Laxus's neck and stared at Mira, her eyes wandering to her hair.

"She has the pretties eyes!" Mira cooed. Elvena turned her head and buried her face into Laxus's neck. "Aw, don't be scared." Mira frowned. Laxus chuckled. "Not everyone likes you." He stated. She frowned more. Bixlow walked over to Laxus and patted Elvena's head. His babies spun around her head and lightly tapped her, pushing against her cheeks, trying to get her to pay attention to them. "Bixlow, control your totems." Evergreen said, walking over to Laxus as he sits down at one of the tables, a bunch of Fairy Tail members surrounding them. Elvena buried her face farther into Laxus's neck, shivering.

"Back the fuck up. Really, she just got here and you guys are already surrounding her like a pack of wolves." Laxus growled. Everyone stepped back five feet. "Why does she look so beat up?" Romeo asked. Lucy came out of the infirmary and once Elvena saw her, she started reaching her arms out for her. Lucy sighed and walked over, picking Elvena up. "She was abused by her father for god knows how long. She seems to have more trust in me, Laxus and Bixlow than anyone else. I don't know how I got involved in this, because I wasn't even there." Lucy explained.

"She cant talk because the bastard crushed her voice box." Laxus said.

"Actually, it was someone else, but we just don't know who." Freed corrected. Laxus glared at him. "Laxus, Lucy, get up here!" Makarov called from his office. Lucy walked back over to the infirmary to set Elvena back down. "Bring the child as well!" He called. Lucy glanced over at Laxus, but he was already heading up the stairs with a scowl on his face. Lucy walked up the stairs with Elvena still in her arms and into Makarov's office. She sat down, turning Elvena around, but Elvena just twisted back and hugged onto Lucy tighter.

"What do you want, old man?" Laxus asked.

"I need to speak with the two of you about the care of the child." Makarov said. "She seems to have great trust in both you and Lucy, as well as Bixlow. I believe it is because you are the one who saved her from her father, but why she accepts Bixlow and Lucy is still a mystery. Since this is, I want you and Lucy to take care of her for the time being until I have contacted the council about her father, what he has done, and how much he had done to her. Until then, try and be good caretakers." Makarov said. Laxus was about to protest until Makarov shut him up. "There will be no arguing, Laxus. This child has already been through enough, and I feel like if I leave her with just Lucy, Team Natsu will scare her to death. You will stay with her until I am done fixing the problem, understood?"

"Yes Master." Lucy said. Laxus mumbled curses under his breath as he stood up and grabbed the door, only to be burned. He pulled his hand back. An airy laugh was heard from Elvena, but she quickly covered it up with a frail cough. "So she is a mage?" Makarov asked. Lucy nodded slowly. "She wrapped a vein around the door earlier when I tried to leave, then she shattered the glass in the window, probably because of the wind, and now she heated up the doorknob. I think she might have control over the elements." Lucy explained. Makarov's eyes widened.

"You can leave. Call Levy up after." Makarov says, looking down at some papers. Lucy stands up and places Elvena down next to her, Elvena gripping her hand tightly as the doorknob cools down and they walk out. Laxus sends a glare to Elvena, but was surprised when she stuck her tongue out, golden swirls all over it. She turned around and wobbled beside Lucy like a three year old, looking like a three year old, and down the stairs. She was so small. At least 3'2, which could be classified as unhealthy to many people. But what do they know, right?

Lucy told Mira she was heading home. Wendy had said that Elvena could go home with her, so she called Virgo to get some clothes for her. She was put in dark green PJ's, her bandages and bruises sticking out on her pale skin. Lucy let Elvena sleep with her on her bed, making sure her windows and door were locked so Natsu wouldn't come in and scare Elvena. Slowly drifting off to sleep, Elvena snuggled closer to Lucy, knowing in her heart she would be safe with her.

* * *

This was just an idea I came up with, like all my other stories. Elvena is my OC, so no taking! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Hope it was good!

Zyn, out!


	2. Chapter 2

I always mess up the ages! Elvena is six, not ten. Sorry for confusion. When I made the story, I realized that I had to change the age so it would fit in with her history, but forgot to edit it. Yes I know Evergreen was on a job with Elfman and then she was with them. It confused me, too. My sister helped me write that part since I didn't know who to exactly write that part. My bad! I'll be adding dates in as well, so I can keep track of her birthday. I think I might edit that part.

* * *

Chapter Two (February 3, X791)

Lucy shot up when she felt small hands shaking her lightly. She looked up to see Elvena staring down at her. Elvena pointed to the door. As if on cue, a few blocks were heard on the door. Lucy stood up and stretched, yawning as she opened the door. There stood Laxus leaning against the door frame, Evergreen standing next to him. Lucy was taken back a little. "Oh, good morning Laxus, Evergreen. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Master asked us if we could come over and help get some clothes for Elvena, and sort out the care taking problem." Evergreen answered. Elvena looked over Lucy's shoulder, and when she saw Laxus, she walked up to him, teaching her hands up. Laxus didn't seem to notice her, which made Elvena mad. She wasn't that short! So she sneezed lightly, and all three of them turned to her. The sneeze sounded rough and shaky, but soft at the same time. "Laxus, pick up the child!" Evergreen exclaimed. Laxus grunted and turned away. Elvena frowned. Did he not like her anymore? Did no one like her anymore? Why were they all ignoring her. Before she could stop herself, she was crying. No sound came from her, just the sound of the tears hitting Lucy's wooden floors. Lucy sighed and picked Elvena up, bringing her over to her small kitchen as Elvena wrapped her legs around Lucy's waist.

"Smooth, Laxus." Lucy yelled from the kitchen as she set Elvena down in a chair and went to the bathroom. Putting on a pair of black ripped jeans, blue short sleeve shirt and black boots, Lucy walks back into the kitchen and gives Elvena her keys, which she starts to mess around with like any other child would. Evergreen sits down next to Elvena, watching Lucy as she starts cooking. Laxus sits on her bed, observing Elvena. Just who was the child?

Elvena stuck Aquarius's key in her mouth, and it started glowing. Lucy cursed as Aquarius appeared with a scowl on her face. "H-Hey Aquarius." Lucy stuttered. Aquarius didn't have time to be mad at Lucy as she stared at Elvena. "So you finally got a boyfriend, huh Lucy?" Aquarius sneered. Lucy blushed and shook her head. "No, this is Elvena. Laxus saved her from an abusive home." Lucy explained. Elvena started shaking. She didn't like how the Mermaid was looking at her. Elvena put the keys down. Aquarius lifted her vase and rested it on her hip. Elvena sensed something nice flowing inside of it. So she lifted her arm, a large ball of water rising from the vase. Aquarius watched with large eyes as Elvena lifted the water and formed a small crown, putting it on her head as it surprisingly stayed together.

"Awwwww, she looks like a princess!" Evergreen cooed, pinching Elvena's cheeks. Elvena frowned. She was a princess, but she was also a human. Elvena shook her head, making Evergreen release her cheeks. "How did she do that?" Aquarius asked.

"We believe she has control over the elements, but we aren't completely sure since we haven't seen her use any other magic yet." Lucy explained. Aquarius nodded, and disappeared. Did she know something they didn't? Lucy placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Elvena. Elvena stared at it. Richard never allowed her to eat eggs before. Or bacon. Or food for that matter. She was so skinny, the PJ's didn't even for properly. Elvena looked up at Lucy. "What's the matter, not hungry?" Lucy asked, setting two plates down for herself and Evergreen. Laxus obviously wasn't interested in her cooking, since he was too busy searching her fridge. "Do you think her father let her eat?" Laxus asked as if it was obvious. Lucy glared at him. Elvena stuck her tongue out. and they saw the same golden designs all over it as before as she licked the bacon.

"How did you get those marks on your tongue?" Lucy asked. Laxus watched as Elvena stopped eating and sat up. She engulfed her hand in fire. "Fire?" Lucy asked. She shook her head. Elvena hovered it over her tongue. "Your father burned your tongue?" Evergreen asked. Elvena nodded. Lucy clenched her fists. "Why...you know what, never mind. But why is it gold?" Lucy asked.

Elvena took the butter knife from the table, and before Lucy could stop her, she cut herself. Golden blood dripped from her arm. "When I saved her, she didn't have gold blood." Laxus stated, looking at Elvena's tongue in confusion. Evergreen quickly wrapped a napkin around Elvena's arm. Elvena made a writing motion. Lucy went over to her drawer and took out a notebook and pen. She handed it to Elvena, and she started writing.

 **My blood is gold. It's cool, right? It was red before because I haven't been uses my magics for a while.** Well, you knew she was a six year old by her use of words. "Elvena, you want to go shopping now?" Lucy asked. Elvena nodded and stood up. "Laxus, get out. I have to change Elvena." Lucy ordered.

"It's not like I'm gonna look. I'm not a pervert unlike Salamander and the ice freak." Laxus stated. Elvena let out an airy giggle and waddled over to Laxus, jumped on him. He stumbled but caught himself and picked Elvena up so she wouldn't fall. "Okay seriously, stop doing that." Laxus growled. Elvena kissed his nose. Heat rushed to his face, but he brushed it off by glaring at Elvena. She winced and jumped out of his arms, running behind Lucy.

"Aw, don't be such a meany, Laxus. Anyway, I need to get going. Elfman asked me to meet up with him at the guild to talk about something. See ya." She said, opening the door. Walking out, she shut it. Lucy sighed and called Virgo out. She had gotten some clothes for Elvena. After thanking Virgo, she sent her back and made Laxus turn around. Lucy dressed Elvena in a pair of overalls, a pink ruffle shirt under it. The short sleeves showed her bruises and her thin arms. Lucy slipped black sneakers on Elvena's feet and grabbed her hand. "You can turn around now." Lucy said. Laxus turned around and walked toward the door.

"Come on, I'm not waiting for you." He said. Lucy grabbed her wallet and walked to the door, Elvena toddling beside her. Laxus shut the door as they walked out the apartment and down the street. Lots of people gave them looks, some whispering to one another. Elvena waved at everyone with a smile on her face. It was hard to believe such an innocent girl would have been abused for so long. A majority of the people waved back, while others just gave her a look.

"Elvena, what exactly do you want to wear?" Lucy asked. Elvena shrugged as she looked at all the stores. Her eyes brightened as she looked at a nice outfit, a black ruffle skirt, a grey sweater with multicolored hearts all over it, the background full of sparkles. She pointed to it and started jumping up and down. Lucy giggled and walked into the store as Laxus stayed outside.

They walked through the isles, Elvena spotting some other things she liked as well as the outfit she saw in the window. Once they were done, Lucy had spent nearly 3,000 jewel, not that much, but a lot for one kid. They left the store with three bags. Elvena took one of them and handed it to Laxus. He started at the bag as if he didn't know what to do with it. Elvena pursed her lips and grabbed Laxus's arm, putting the bag on it. She walked back over to Lucy and did the same with the other two bags. Clapping her hands, she smiled up at Laxus. He growled under his breath.

"Coooool!" An annoying voice said from behind Elvena. She turned to see a man with funny looking blonde hair, slanted eyes and a camera was running toward them. Elvena freaked out and ran behind Laxus, gripping onto his pant leg. "Is that your daughter?! Lucy Heartfillia and Laxus Dreyar has a kid?! So coooooool! I have to get this for the cover of Sorcerer Weekly!" He exclaimed. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um, no, this isn't our daughter. We aren't even dating. She's a girl Laxus rescued on one of his missions." Lucy explained. Jason frowned. "Just one picture?" He asked.

"Um..." Lucy looked at Laxus, who gave her a look that said 'If you say yes, I will kill you.' She smirked and turned back to Jason. "Yes." Laxus groaned. He set down the bags, mumbling curse words under his breath as he picked up Elvena, supporting her on one arm as he walked next to Lucy. The height difference fit perfectly, and the smile on Lucy's face made the picture happier. Elvena stuck out her tongue, putting a thumbs up at the camera. Laxus looked away as the camera snapped.

"You'll be on the cover of this weeks magazine!" He exclaimed, running down the street. "If I see any weird captions I swear to Mavis' grave I'm gonna kill you!" Lucy yelled after him. Laxus put Elvena down and picked the bags back up. Elvena smiled up at him. Even if he was so grumpy all the time, she liked him. Can't say that much for everyone else in Fairy Tail.

"Hey Luce, whatcha doin' out here?!" Natsu's voice yelled from somehere behind them. Team Natsu was walking over to them. A large cart full of luggage was strolling behind Erza. "Oh, hey guys." Lucy said. Lisanna waved at Elvena, who stood next to Laxus, gripping his pant leg with one small hand. "We needed to buy some clothes for Elvena. You're going on a mission?" Lucy asked. Gray nodded. "An S-Class one, too. To get this gem from a cursed tomb hidden under the Haboke Mountain." He explained.

"Oh, you guys should come along!" Natsu exclaimed. Laxus glared at him. "Unless you want me to fry your annoying asses, then no. And I'm not taking a six year old." He stated. Natsu frowned. "You're no fun."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, right? We could keep her away from the tomb and have a little adventure. Would you like that, Ellie?" Lucy asked. Elvena's eyes widened. Ellie? Was that her new nickname? She smiled. She liked it. Elvena nodded her head and smiled even brighter. Lucy clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled. I'll put her clothes in the Spirit World and we can get going." Lucy said.

"Right now?" Laxus asked. Lucy turned to him and nodded. He groaned and put the bags back down for the second time. For the third time today, Lucy called Virgo out, apologizing for calling her out so much, and placed her bags in the Spirit World. Lucy thanked her and then picked up Elvena. Elvena squirmed in her arms, reaching for Laxus. Laxus didn't even look at her. Elvena frowned. She was going to do something she hadn't done in a while. Making a low humming noice, a high frequency sound was emitted from her throat. Everyone around her covered their ears. Laxus looked at her and she stopped. "What the hell! Why is she doing that?" Erza asked. "She wants Laxus to hold her, but he's behind annoying." Lucy stated. Laxus mumbled something about girls being annoying and picked Elvena up. Elvena climbed on his shoulders, gripping onto his hair as she wrapped her legs around his neck.

They walked toward the train stataion, Natsu whining about not wanting to go. Elvena showed Erza her magic, fire, earth, water and wind. It was quite amazing. First, she lit her hand on fire. Then, she took a small piece of the ground and made it float in the air. Wind circled around Erza, making her hair fly everywhere, and finally, she made a small cloud above Natsu, rain pouring onto his head. Gray was laughing his ass off as Natsu yelled at him to stop. Elvena smiled. She seemed to be getting close to Team Natsu, but she was still uncomfortable around them. Especially Natsu. He had this sort of...presence that made her stomach hurt. She was scared of him. Every time he would look at her, she would turn away or grip onto Laxus's hair tighter. This didn't go unnoticed by Lucy, since she gave Natsu a look. Maybe it was something from her past?

* * *

Makarov stood in front of the four main members of the Council, Draculous, Wolfheim, Warrod and Jura. "I'm sure you've heard of the arrival of a young girl saved by Laxus during one of his missions, yes?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, we have." Draculous said. The Council knew everything, no matter how hard someone tried to keep it a secret. Makarov nodded. "She is something else. Her name is Elvena Marshall. Her voice box was crushed by her father, who was abusive. It's a very horrible case at that. Her body was riddled with bruises and scars, her ribs were broken, there were previous breaks. It was morbid. I put her in the responsibility of Laxus and Lucy. She has the most trust in those two, and then Bixlow, which is out of the blue. But that's not all. She has...control over the elements." Makarov explained. Jura's eyes widened.

"That's impossible. The Elementals were taken out years ago along with Yolonda and Lucas." Jura stated.

"I know that, Jura. The thing is, she is almost an exact replica of Yolonda. The light blonde hair, the blue eyes. Well, blue eye. She has one red eye as well." Makarov said. Warrod scratched his chin.

"This is alarming. If she's an Elemental, it means there's more. You say her eyes are different colors?" He asked. Makarov nodded.

"There must be others then. Make sure she doesn't leave your sight. I have a bad feeling. Is her abuser still alive?" Warrod asked.

"From the information Laxus gave me, yes. He was about to deal with him, but a Evergreen was yelling at him that they had to leave and get help for her. The one thing I'm worried about the most is if she's old enough to handle all this. She's six, and she has already used her magic." Makarov said.

"Not good. Just another reason to keep her close. At that age, she shouldn't have any contact with her magic. Not if she was born with it. Warrod, look for her records. See if there is anything." Draculous ordered. Warrod nodded and stood up, walking out of the large room.

"Make sure she is secured, Makarov. I'm putting this on you. If anything happens that involves this girl, I'm taking her out of your hands, understand?" Draculous asked. Makarov nodded, putting his hands behind his back and walking out. Elvena seemed to be more of a problem than it's worth. The Elementals were taken out at least seven years ago. Though, the body of Yolonda was never found. It added up. Elvena was six, and Yolonda disappeared seven years ago...no, no. Makarov shook the thought out of his mind.

Once at the guild, he went to his office, and put his hands on his head, remembering his talk with Levy.

 _A Few Hours Before..._

 _When Lucy and Laxus left Makarov's office, Levy walked in and stood in the door frame. "Take a seat, Levy." Makarov said. Levy sat down in front of Makarov. "Sorry for asking, but what is this for?" Levy asked._

 _"I need you to do some research about Elementals for me. Don't tell anyone else of this." Makarov said._

 _"But why?" Levy asked._

 _"As your master, I need you to trust me. This not only effects Elvena, but it effects everyone with her. Meaning us. And if we don't know what she is, we don't know what she can do." Makarov answered._

 _"But what makes you think she is one of these 'elementals' you speak of?" Levy asked._

 _"She used all four elements today, and its alarming. I will speak to the council about her, but I fear they might try to control her so she doesn't use her magic. Please, just do this for me." Makarov said. Levy sighed._

 _"Yes Master."_

After that, Makarov has had a few things on his mind. It was like he wanted to think something, but he didn't want it to be true. He had to trust the Council. Walking out of his office, he stood on the railing.

"Where is Elvena?" He asked the guild.

"They went on a mission with Team Natsu and Laxus. I'm surprised he even agreed to-"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

That'll be all for this second chapter. Thanks again to Chan19 for pointing out the Evergreen and age thing, I wouldn't have found that on my own. So just to explain one more time, Elvena is six, and I'll edit chapter One, but it'll be all the same except Evergreen never goes on the mission with Elfman.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm having a contest to see which ships you guys want for this story. Laxus and Lucy are already a thing, so now it's just up to you guys. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three(February 4, X791)

The train ride had took a full day. Elvena was sitting on Laxus's lap, internally laughing at Natsu as he rested his head on Lisanna's lap. Lucy had offered to do the same with Laxus, which he declined, but ended up doing it thirty minutes into the ride. Gray fell asleep, like he usually did on the train, and Erza stared out the widow. It was so boring!

Natsu's face was green as he groaned when the train swayed. Elvena didn't particularly like him, because he reminded her of the man that had come to the house and stepped on her throat. He had pink hair like Natsu, but a long scar down his left eye and dark red eyes. Scary. She scooted closer to Lucy and rested her head on her elbow, putting her hand up to eye level. Setting it on fire, Elvena waved it around as she waited for those words that meant no more boring train.

 _Now stopping at Haboke Train Station, I repeat, now stopping at Haboke Train Station._ Elvena shot up as Natsu ran out the train car. Lucy stood up and picked Elvena up. They walked out the train, the sun beaming down on them. Elvena sheilded her eyes as Lucy continued to walk to the small rental place next to the station. The man at the counter had a brown beard and was staring at Lucy.

"Hi, are there any rental animals that we can use to get to the mountains?" Lucy asked the man. Elvena stared at him unconsciously, wondering what he was thinking. "Yes, we have three werecats, and four horses. How many you need, baby?" He asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I need five. Three werecats and two horses." Lucy said.

"Alright, just put your name here and where you came from, and I'll show you to them." He said, shoving a binder in front of Lucy with three columns. Lucy filled out the names of all of them and the guild. Once she was done, the man showed her to a stable with wolf looking lions, and two chestnut horses.

"You know," the guy said, leaning against one of the stables. "When you come back, you wanna ditch this place and go somewhere?" He asked. Elvena scrunched up her nose. "Um, no thanks." Lucy said. She set Elvena down and held her hand as they walked back to their team, the man leading all five animals back with a scowl on his face. "So, who wants the horses and who wants the werecats?" Lucy asked. Natsu ran over to one of the werecats, patting it's back. "I want this one!" He yelled, jumping on it's back. Lisanna giggled and hopped on the back of the werecat Natsu was on, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lucy chocked back a giggle seeing the two. They would make a good couple. **(A/N: I don't ship NaLi, but it goes along with the plot.)**

Erza sat on the back of one of the chestnut horses. Elvena twisted her hand out of Lucy's hold and ran up to the werecat. It sniffed her hair and nuzzled it's face into her cheek. And airy giggle came from Elvena as she rubbed its neck. Lucy picked her up and placed her in the front of it. Lucy hopped in back of her and held onto the scruff of it's neck, keeping Elvena locked in her arms.

Laxus got on the third werecat. "Well, lets get going." Natsu said, leading his werecat into the forest. They followed behind. For a while, nothing seemed to be strange in the woods, and the mountains were only a few more miles into the forest. Elvena looked at all the plants and animals they walked past while on their way. It was so peaceful. That was until Natsu stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked. Natsu sniffed the air. "Something's here." He said. Laxus looked around him, seeing a flash of black speed toward Lucy and Elvena. Before he could warn them, Elvena lifted up her hands, vines encasing into a sort of protective barrier around them. The black figure sped around, trying to find a way in. "What the hell is that?" Gray whispered, trying not to make the figure go after them. "I don't know what the hell that is, but we need to get Luce out of there." Natsu stated. Erza requipped a sword into her hand, hopping off her horse. Elvena clung tight to Lucy as she felt the figure scratching at the vines, trying to find a way in. An airy whimper left her lips as she snuggled closer to Lucy. Lucy rubbed Elvena's head, calming her as she looked through the vines. It had no shadow. Everything had a shadow. What didn't have a shadow? Lucy thought for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows. Oh, an illusion! Illusions never had shadows since they weren't real!

"Guys, it's an illusion!" Lucy yelled. Laxus shot his hand out at the figure, lighting erupting from his hand, it striking the figure in it's chest. The figure slowly disappeared in a fog of black. Elvena slowly pulled the vines back into the ground, looking around to see if anything else scary was coming.

"Where do you think it came from?" Erza asked.

"The pyramid, probably. Maybe it's trying to protect the book." Lucy suggested, jumping off the werecat and helping Elvena off as she tried to calm the frightened werecat. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the horses ran off, as well as the werecats. The ground fell from underneath them as Lisanna and Lucy screamed. Lisanna, Lucy and Elvena slid down a sort of hole while everyone else fell straight down. When they reached the end of the whole, Elvena held onto the edge, pushed off and made a flatform from the side of the wall. Lisanna slid to the edge of the platform, gripping onto it so she wouldn't fall. Lucy scrambled over to her and helped her up.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, pulling Lisanna up. Lisanna nodded her head, bushing dirt off her shirt. Elvena looked down at the seemingly never ending abyss. Putting her hand out, she set it on fire and shot it downward. Lighting the way down, Elvena used all her strength to push the platform down. She was still young, so having two other people on the platform made it difficult. Once the platform hit the ground, the room they were in could be seen more clearly.

"Natsu! Erza! Laxus! Where are you guys?!" Lucy yelled. Just an echo of her voice. Elvena tried to stand, but fell to the floor. Lisanna helped her up, holding her hand so she wouldn't fall again. "Guys, where are you!" Lisanna yelled. Elvena bent down and looked at the floor, brushing her hand over it. Something white was glowing just below it. A symbol of some sort, a triangle with an eye, sparkled under the dirt.

As soon as Elvena's hand came in contact with the symbol, the ground opened up. "Not again!" Lucy screamed as they fell.

* * *

Things weren't as going well with the other group either. They had fallen straight into a pool of murky water, and Natsu had gotten bit by a crocodile. Laxus was laughing his ass off while Natsu was screaming, trying to get it off of his arm. After that, they started walking down a tunnel near where they fell down, that wasn't filled with water.

Just as Laxus was about to walk ahead, two loud shrieks were heard and three bodies were piled on top of him. He fell to the floor, grunting under the weight. "Oh, Laxus, thank god!" It was Lucy's voice. Elvena stood up, stepping on Laxus's head to get to the ground, causing his face to smash into the dirt floor. Lisanna climbed off his back, and so did Lucy. He stood up, wiping the dirt off his shirt, coat and pants, growling at the girls. "We fell down two holes already." Lisanna stated.

"Really? Are you guys okay?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded, and so did Lisanna. Unlike them, Elvena felt horrible. Her stomach hurt, her arms hurt, and she felt so tired. She started drifting off while standing up, stumbling back a little. "Aw, Ellie, are you tired?" Lucy asked. Elevena nodded, blinking slowly. She felt herself being lifted up, and her head rested on a strong shoulder. Laxus had picked her up. She started to close her eyes, and let herself fall asleep. "Awwww." Lisanna cooed. Laxus glared at her. "We should get going. I have a feeling that this place is more dangerous than it said on the request." Erza stated.

"What did the job say, anyway?" Lucy asked. Natsu handed her the request. She read it, her eyebrows raising.

 **There is a pyramid in the Haboke Mountain containing an artifact that is needed by the Magic Council.**

 **We need at least one dragon slayer, because there are wyverns in the cave, as well as three others, maybe more.**

 **Requester: Magic Council**

 **PS: The pyramid is known to be cursed, so be aware.**

"So, why in the hell sid you choose this out of everything else?" Lucy asked.

"Look at the reward!" Lisanna exclaimed.

 **Reward: 14,000,000 jewel**

"Erza decided that it was a good idea so we could finish rebuilding the guild. It's still kind of messed up, and that much money can have it repaired in no time. And Master forced us to go on it for 'team bonding,' whatever the hell that meant." Gray explained. Lucy shook her head, mumbling something under her breath. Erza always tried to get the team to bond ever since Lucy left, but Gray was starting to drift off on his own. Erza just wanted her team back, she guessed.

"Let's get going." Lucy said, walking ahead of the others. They followed behind her. Everyone was silent for a while, not knowing what to talk about. All until a loud, ear piercing cry ripped through the cave. Elvena was startled awake and almost fell odd Laxus if he hadn't caught her.

"Guys, I think we just found a wyvern!" Natsu yelled over the cry.

"What makes you think that?!" Gray yelled. Natsu pointed to the high rock ceiling. Three shining objects could be seen. Before anyone could react, all three dropped down to reveal three wyverns. Now, wyverns are like dragons, but they four legs. Their wings are their front two, and they have barbed tails. Elvena stared at one of them. It was blue, with a red belly and a white barbed tail. It had its teeth bared and was about to pounce. Lucy pulled out Leo's key. He appeared in front of her, ready to fight.

Elvena hopped off Laxus's shoulder and crouched down. Rubbing her hand on the stone floor, ripples in the stone headed toward the wyvern. It roared and stepped back as the ripples came closer. Once the ripples were gone, the wyverns were at least fifteen feet away from them. Laxus shot a bolt of lighting at the one that was red with a white belly and a blue barbed tail. All of them at least had the color of the other. The blue ones stomach started glowing as it shot fire out of its mouth. Natsu cheered and sucked the fire up.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" He chanted, sending the roar at the blue one. It hit it under the belly, and it roared in agony. Leo was fighting the last one, which was white with a blue belly and a red barbed tail. It hissed, and slammed its tail into Leo's chest. He flew back and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lucy grit her teeth and pulled out her whip. "If you want a job done," she wrapped the whip around the white ones neck and pulled. "You gotta do it yourself!" When it snapped at her, she jumped and twisted, kicking it in the snout. Sending magic through the whip, it glowed and burned the wyverns neck. It whimpered as Lucy pulled it taught and a loud snap was heard. It fell and didn't get up.

Erza was occupied trying to help Natsu beat the blue one. It was the hardest one to beat. Then, another roar shook the cave they were in. From above, a golden wyvern, no, it wasn't a wyvern, it looked like a dragon, dropped and latched its jaw onto the wyvern's neck, snapping it. The red wyvern hissed and flew off. The golden dragon roared as it flew off. Gray was about to attack the dragon until Lucy stopped him. "Wait, it just helped us." Lucy said. She walked up to the dragon and stuck her hand out. The dragon slowly made it's way to Lucy and sniffed her hand. It licked her hand and placed it's head on hers.

 _You can pass._ It said.

"You can talk?" Natsu asked. The dragon nodded.

 _I am one of the guardians of this pyramid. This is the main hall to get to it. Those damn wyverns were always bothering me. I don't even know how they got in here._ It stated. She looked at Laxus, then at Natsu, then at Elvena. _My name is Thea. I'm the dragon guardian. I know that there is a celestial mage here._ Thea said. Lucy stepped forward. "That's me." She said. Thea picked at one of the scales on her forearm and gave it to Lucy. For a minute, Lucy didn't know what to do until Thea blew smoke on it. It slowly started to mold into something shaped like a key.

 _That is they key to the pyramid. If you guys make it out, I would like to give the celestial mage a key._ She said.

"But why can't you give it to me now?" Lucy asked. Thea shook her head. _Celestial keys are very valuable and lightweight, but this specific key isn't. It's more of a weapon to me. I will not give it to you until I know you are ready, and that's when you come out of the pyramid._ Thea said.

She flew back up to the ceiling and molded into it, disappearing. Elvena looked up and smiled. Laxus picked her up again and they walked down the hall once more.

* * *

"What do you mean they took her on a mission? Who takes an injured six year old on a mission?!" Master yelled. Levy sweatdropped.

"Master, Bunny Girl and Laxus are there, and even Laxus isn't dumb enough to let that girl out of his sight." Gajeel said. Master sighed and rubbed his temple. "As long as nothing is destroyed, there is no problem. I just spoke with the Magic Council, and they said that if she wasn't controlled, they would take her out of our hands. And I'm not letting that happen, and neither are any of you. Now get back to wat you were doing." And with that, Makarov disappeared into his office.

"Why are we going through such a fuss for one girl?" Macao asked. Wakaba shrugged. "Maybe she's got something we don't know about." He suggested.

"Maybe."

* * *

Elvena looked around the cave for the second time, hearing light tapping against something. Laxus was still holding her as they walked behind the group. For the third time, Elvena heard the tapping. Looking around, she did a double take when she saw something really cute sitting in the corner. It was a kitten with brown fur and blue eyes. Elvena's eyes widened as she hopped off Laxus and ran over to it. Picking it up, she cuddled it. It purred. Lisanna walked over to her. "Aw, Lucy look, she found a kitten!" Lisanna cooed, scratching behind the kittens ear. The kitten hissed and swiped at Lisanna. Lisanna jumped back.

"Ha, it doesn't like you." Gray laughed. Lisanna sent a glare at him. The kitten jumped from Elvena's arms and sat down in front of her.

"How do you think it got in here, anyway?" Erza asked, staring at the kitten. Both Natsu and Laxus were glancing at the kitten funny. Suddenly, Natsu's nose twitched. "Guys, get awa-" Before he could finish, the kitten started glowing. Elvena backed away from it, running to Lucy.

The kitten grew in size and turned into some type of monster. It roared loudly as everyone got a good look at it. It was large, really large, with only two legs, both in the front, a shredded body in the back. It's teeth were long and sharp, it's claws that way, too.

"Why did I agree to come with you guys?!" Lucy yelled, pushing Elvena behind her as she pulled her whip from her hip. The things she'd do for friends. The monster rushed at Lucy first, which caught her off guard. Elvena shot her hand out, causing the monster to be encased in water. She put her hand in a fist, causing the water to boil. But it wasn't strong enough. The monster was breaking out of it.

"Well don't just stand there, help her out!" Erza yelled, requipping into her Heavens Wheel armor and piercing the monster so it would stay down. Lucy nodded and wrapped her whip around it's neck, letting magic pulse through it as the monster roared in agony. Elvena pushed herself forward, making stone spikes rise from the ground. The water bubble had disappeared. Laxus's body was surrounded by lighting as he shot it directly at the monster. It roared in pain as it's tounge hung out it's mouth, it's eyes dull.

When the roaring stopped echoing off the walls, Elvena got from behind Lucy. Before anyone could stop her, she had ran past Erza and Natsu and stood in front of the nearly dead monster. It was panting, eyes full of pain, lighting still lingering on it's skin. Elvena put her hand out, thinking that she could help it. She didn't like seeing others upset or hurt. It made her feel bad. The monster didn't do anything, just let Elvena put her hand on it's head. It slowly transformed back to the small kitten, blood seeping through it's fur. Suddenly the cave started to shake. The wall in front of Elvena opened. Laxus grabbed Elvena and pulled her into his arms.

"The door to the pyramid." Lucy whispered, walking forward and running her hand along the designs of the door. A small keyhole was in the middle of it. She took the key from her palm and stuck it in the keyhole. The key glowed as it was sucked into the keyhole. Lucy watched as the door opened, and a dark room appeared. Blue fire lined the walls as a glowing light from the inside shine brightly.

"So someone has finally come, I see. Well, this'll be fun." A deep voice said, his words bouncing off the walls.

* * *

Did you like? I still need to edit chapter One. Anyway, don't forget to favorite and review. I don't have a poll for the ships in my other stories, but this one will. Other than Laxus and Lucy, who do you want to be together?

Zyn, out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four(February 4, X791)

So they were in a mysterious pyramid with blue flames and a man no one knew was even in there. How wonderful. "Which one of you opened the door? Thea wouldn't just give the key to anyone." The voice said again.

"Um, I did." Lucy answered.

"Well then, she must see you as worthy. Aw, and I wanted to fight someone today..." the voice whined. From the darkness came a man with black hair, his eyes covered by a cloak. He was tall, but not as tall as Laxus. Tall enough, though. "My names Zackery. Zackery Masayoshi Orion. I'm one of the many protectors of the pyramid. You already met two of them. Thea and Prome. I'll have to reincarnate Prome later. Anyway, you came here for a book, correct?" Silence. Everyone was just staring at him. Then confusion.

"Yes, we're in need of a book for the Magic Council."

"Oh...well, that's be a problem." He said. Lisanna looked at him. "And why is that?" She asked.

"Well, these books aren't just meant to be given to anyone. There's only three, and they have to be controlled by ones pure of heart. The Council is far from it." Zackery explained. Laxus chuckled. "What do you mean those pure of heart?" Lucy asked. Zackery looked at her. "Like you for instance. Those untouched by darkness. I have possession of the books, I just can't really summon the total pure ones yet. Come." He said, spinning on his heel and walking farther into the darkness. Gray shrugged and followed him.

"Gray, how do you know we can trust him?" Erza asked. Gray looked back at her. "He lives in a pyramid. What's there not to trust?" He asked. Elvena smiled and ran after Gray. Lucy sighed and followed Elvena. Soon enough, everyone followed.

They stopped in front of a small box that glowed. Zackery took something from under his red shirt(that was clearer in the light). It was another key. He stuck it inside the small keyhole of the box and opened it. He took out three books, each with something written on it. The first said _Junsuina Kokoro_. The second said _Anguru Unmei_. And the last said _Akuma no Hikari_. Zack showed all three to them.

"This one," he said, pointing to _Akuma no Hikari_. "Is the one I control. This one," he pointed to _Junsuina Kokoro_. "Is the purest. I think the Celestial Wizard should have it. She's the purest out of all of you, I can say that." Zackery stated. "The last one is for someone of both. These books can't fall in the hands of the Council. I trust you guys with them. _Akuma no Hikari_ is the darkest. That's why I am the only one that can keep it from...anyway, here." He handed Lucy _Junsuina Kokoro_.

"Pure Heart..." she muttered, running her hand over the books cover.

"Please keep it safe. I can't tell you much about it, since I don't know much either." Zackery explained. Lucy opened the front of the book, looking at the first page. _Shinfuzen_ was the first word. "Wait, that's my last name." Lucy said. She grabbed the _Anguru Unmei_ and flipped to the first page. _Agu Ria_. "That's Yukino's last name. Wait, why do these books have specific names in it?" Lucy asked. Zackery shrugged.

"So we came here for nothing? All of this was just for books we know nothing about?" Laxus asked.

"No. These aren't just books. Their books of END. One of Zeref's creations. These books have the power to overthrow him. That's why I have them." Zackery said.

"If he made these, why do they have the power to overthrow their master?" Gray asked.

"He made them too pure. He is a dark wizard, and because these books are pure, he can't control them. The last names in the books show who are supposed to control the books. I don't know why Zeref put this 'Yukino' girls name in their, though. Must be something special." He said. Suddenly, Elvena was on the floor. Her eyes were closed and short, ragged breaths came from her partially open mouth. Lucy knelt down next to her and put a hand on Elvena's chest.

"Magic Deprivation." Zackery said.

"What's that?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed.

"That's what my mom died of. But that's not what she has. She's just drained." Lucy answered. Laxus gave her a look.

"Let her rest for a while. I'm trusting you guys. Please." Zackery said, handing Lucy the two books. Lucy held them against her chest. "I'll keep them safe. I promise." Lucy whispered.

The way out was easier to find than the way in. Being in the dark for so long, when they saw the sun, everyone shielded their eyes. Laxus held Elvena to his chest, her small hands clutching his shirt unconsciously.

The reward was out of question. The sun began to set. The animals they rode here had miraculously came back, all of them standing in front of the pyramid. Zackery had said he would come out of the pyramid when the time was right, whatever that meant.

Fairy Tail had been patiently awaiting the teams arrival. Makarov was on edge, wondering if something had happened. Who takes a six year old on a S-Class mission?! As soon as the guild doors opened, Makarov let out the long breath he was holding. Team Natsu, plus Lucy, Laxus and Elvena, walked through the doors. Elvena was still asleep, snuggling her face into Laxus's chest. Lucy was smiling, holding the two books in her hands. "Ah, I see you successfully obtained the books." Makarov said. Lucy didn't respond. She waited a few seconds, trying to find a way to explain to Makarov what happened.

"Master, we can't give these books to the Council. If these books fall into the wrong hands...bad things could happen." Lucy explained.

"So why do you have them?" Makarov asked.

"Somehow Yukino and I are connected to these books. I don't want to inform her of this yet. She has too much to worry about. But the man that we met at the pyramid, one of the three guardians of it, Zackery, has the last one. Each of our last names is written in these books." Lucy answered. Makarov nodded, scratching his chin. "Are you sure the Council shouldn't get involved?" He asked. Lucy nodded. Makarov sighed and opened his office door.

"I will inform them that you didnot obtain the books." He said. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you." And with that, Makarov disappeared into his office. Lucy looked down at the two books. Laxus had sat down at a table already, Evergreen running over to him and saying how cute Elvena looked sleeping. Lucy sat down in front of him, flipping the front of _Junsuina Kokoro_. The pages were filled with some sort of ancient language. Looking closely, the words began shifting. Looking around to see if anyone else noticed, Lucy realized she was the only one that could actually understand it. Skimming her hand over the page, she read the first sentence.

 _The purest of all, the one to defeat darkness, is the holder of this book._

 _By my hand, Shinfuzen, I beckon those of the purest of hearts to come forth!_

Lucy waited for something to happen. When nothing did, Lucy sighed. But then she was surrounded by a blinding light. The guild gasped as the light began to swirl around Lucy. When it faded, three people, two men and one woman stood in front of her. Lucy's clothes were changed as well. A short sleeve white shirt that stuck tightly to her chest, white shorts attached to it. Elbow high black gloves with no fingers. Dark grey lines went down the sides of the shirt as well as the middle, on the sides of the shirt as well. Knee high black boots with golden rings surrounding it.

"What the-" Lucy looked at herself. It was so...odd. The two men, one being tall and skinny, shoulder long black hair and grey eyes, a black suit with a white mask over his mouth. The second man had short red hair, one golden eye, the other with a large scar over it. He was wearing a pair of dark pants, a white button up shirt and black dress shoes.

Finally, the woman was small. Actually, not a woman. A child. She looked around ten, with knee long brown hair and glowing velvet eyes. Her dress was white, very silky, like the dresses Lucy used to wear at the Konzern. "Holy, what?" Lucy asked. All three people bowed to Lucy. "Mistress." They said. Lucy gave them a side ways glance. "Who are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm Shu, holder of the Heavenly sword. This is Shaku," he pointed to the black haired male, "Keeper of the light, and that is Praia, child of the heavens." The red haired male explained.

"We're here to serve under your orders, Mistress." Praia said, curtsying.

"You guys are from the book?" Natsu asked. Praia looked at him and nodded. "Mistress, you may have lots of questions you want us to answer." Shu said.

"Yeah, what's with the getup?" Lucy asked. Praia giggled. "That's an outfit made for the Mistresses _Shinfuzen_ during battle. I can change you into regular clothes of you like." She said. She lifted up her arm as the same light appeared around Lucy, and when it dispersed, Lucy was in her regular clothes. "Thank you." Lucy said.

"Mistress, we may have to answer your questions later. Having all three of us out at he same time is draining." Shu stated.

"How do I send you back?" Lucy asked.

"The book will tell you that part." Shu answered. Lucy picked up the book and looked through it. "Um, from the power of my hand, I send the pure ones back to their realm." She chanted. The three then faded out in a dim light, each bowing as they disappeared.

The guild stood silent. What did they just witness? Laxus stared at Lucy with an eyebrow raised. She looked at him. "What, how am I supposed to know what just happened?! I didn't even know I had another magic." Lucy stated. Levy ran over to Lucy and looked at the books writing. "That's really cool! I've never seen that writing before in any of my books. What does it say?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't think I can tell you." Lucy said. Levy frowned. "Well why not?" She asked.

"Because it says that anyone other than _Shufuzen_ can't read." Lucy answered. Levy started whining. She really wanted to read it. Elvena stirred in her sleep and sat up on Laxus's lap. She twisted around and stood up. She looked tired, with bags under her eyes. The scars on her arms were showing clearly thanks to the short sleeves. Elvena had dirt all over her face and hands, along with the few bruises caused by Marshall that didn't go away. "Ew, look, she's all dirty." Natsu said. Elvena stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take her home with me so I can give her a bath." Lucy said. Elvena started jumping up and down, spinning around as she hopped to Lucy. "Laxus, come with me." Lucy ordered. Laxus growled at her. "Don't growl at me, Dragon Boy, you're the one that's actually taking care of her." Lucy sneered. Laxus mumbled something under his breath and walked out the guild, dragging Elvena and Lucy out with him. Elvena was smiling as Laxus picked her up by the back of her shirt and placed her on his shoulders. She was smiling as she patted his spiky hair.

Once in front of Lucy's apartment, she pulled out her keys and opened the door. Laxus set Elvena down and walked over to Lucy's couch, plopping down on it. Lucy pulled Elvena into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. Once Elvena was undressed, Lucy placed her in the tub. Her ribs were still clearly seen through her skin, and her bruises had turned from black and blue to a nasty purple color. Lucy sighed and grabbed some soap. Elvena started rubbing it in her hair, blowing bubbles out of her face. Lucy smiled warmly and washed the soap out her hair, dumping water over her.

"Alright Ellie, stay here. I have to get you some clothes." Lucy said, standing up. Elvena frowned, watching Lucy's back as she left. Laxus had his eyes closed, his sound pods blasting music. Lucy went over to her drawer and pulled out the clothes Virgo had thankfully put in her apartment. A black short sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jean shorts and black flip flops. Perfect.

Walking back into the bathroom, she saw Elvena lifting water bubbles into the air. Lucy giggled and picked Elvena up and out the tub, wrapping her in a pink towel. Putting the clothes on Elvena, Lucy walked into the kitchen as she watched Elvena jump onto the couch next to Laxus. She kept shaking Laxus, but he wouldn't wake up. Shaking him more, Laxus cracked one eye open and peered down at Elvena. "What'd want kid?" He asked. Elvena pointed to his sound pods. "Uh-uh, the last time I gave them to a kid, they broke it. I'm not taking that chance again." He said.

Asuka had grabbed his sound pods one day and snapped them in half. Laxus, of course, didn't react. But Asuka started crying saying that she was sorry and didn't mean it. He made one mistake. Never again.

Elvena sat cross cross across from him, staring at him. His eye twitched. This kid really wanted them, huh? Laxus sighed and took his sound pods off, handing them to Elvena. Elvena smiled widely and grabbed them, putting them on her ears.

The music wasn't like any of the music Richard played before. It was louder, definitely, but it was also more lively. Elvena took it off her ears and put it back on Laxus's head. Smiling, she hopped off the couch and went over to Lucy's bed, climbing up the side and flopping down on it. Turning over, she buried her face into the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Elvena, get your ass in here!" Richard yelled from his office. Elvena stumbled into his room, met by a man with pink hair, dark red eyes with a long scar over one of them. He was tall, and had lots of muscles. Elvena looked up at him, blinking slowly. She was only four at the time. "Ah, so this is your daughter. She's so young, isn't she?" The man asked. Richard nodded._

 _"She's four right now." Richard stated. The man with the pink hair smirked down at Elvena. Elvena kept the same dead look on her face._

 _"Did you do anything to her yet?" He asked, pushing his finger under her chin. "No, not yet. I only hit her when she gets on my nerves. Dumb brat."_

 _"Papa, who's this?" Her frail voice whispered as the man picked her up. "That's Olympus Ire. He's gonna take you somewhere for a while." Richard said, smirking. He was gonna take her somewhere, alright. Elvena didn't understand what was happening. Where was he taking her? And why did he have a funny look in his eyes? It scared her. "You'll be back later. Be good and don't yell and maybe I won't beat you today." Richard hissed. Elvena sunk back into the man's chest. Richard was always hitting her, and it hurt. A lot._

 _The man began to walk out the room. "Mister Ire, where are we going?" Elvena asked._

 _"If you do as I say, I'll tell you after I'm done." Olympus said. Elvena frowned. Why didn't they want to tell her? And why did Richard tell her not to yell. When the Olympus out her hand, they were standing in front of a room she didn't know of. Olympus grabbed her by her neck and started squeezing hard. "Okay brat, just show me your magic and I'll stop." Olympus said. Elvena put her small hands on his larger one and pushed. He didn't budge. He was much stronger then she was. What can a four year old do in this situation? The air left her body and didn't come back._

 _She felt like she was gonna fall asleep. But if she did, wouldn't she die? They told her not to yell, but she couldn't. She couldn't **breath**. _

* * *

Elvena woke up, her body being held upward. She realized that there was blood dripping down the sides of her mouth and she was having a hard time breathing. Lucy was the one holding her up, wiping her mouth off with a napkin. "What happened? You were fine a few minutes ago and then you just started coughing blood." Lucy said, throwing the napkin onto the bed and sitting Elvena back. Her throat was swelling up, making breathing hard. "Was if an allergic reaction?" Lucy asked herslef.

"Of course not, Blondie. Didn't you hear me when I said her voice box was crushed? Swelling in the throat, coughing up blood and sometimes losing your voice completely. Just take to her the girl at the guild and she'll be fine." Laxus stated.

"Whatever. Ellie, we have to go to the guild, okay?" Elvena nodded. Why did this have to happen the one time she gets some sleep?!

* * *

I don't know why, but my stories are always under 4,000 words or over 3,000. It's insane. Well, that's all for now. Leave a review, fav and follow. Sorry for the misspelling.

Zyn, out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five(February 4, X791)

It had been Elvena's second time in the infirmary in two days. Wendy had said that she needed to heal the fracture of Elvena's trachea, since it seemed like it had been years since it had been treated. A tube was placed down Elvena's throats to help her breath, which would probably have to stay there until she got healed correctly. Her voice was permanently gone, and her trachea was very swollen.

She was lying back in a bed, a breathing tube down her throat, and her eyes closed. Lucy sat in the chair next to her bed watching her. What exactly had her father done to her? It was like he wanted to intentionally kill her. The thing is...if a different man came in their house and crushed her trachea, what else did he do? Wendy said that the fracture was two years old. She would've died before the sixth month of having the fracture and it not being treated. So did her father help her? So many questions going through Lucy's mind.

The door to the infirmary opened, revealing Laxus and the Rainjinshu. Lucy sat up and greeted them. "Really, how did she survive having a fracture that bad for so long?" Evergreen asked. Lucy shrugged. "My guess is her father didn't want to kill her. The fracture is over _two_ years old and she would've died before she turned five." Lucy explained, trying to not make her voice crack. Even though her father did abuse her, it was never that bad. A few broken bones, scars and bruises were practically nothing compared to this.

Elvena started to stir in her bed. She rolled over, placing her face in the pillow. Lucy stood up and turned her back onto her back. "Why does she have to stay on her back?" Freed asked. Lucy turned to him. "She could push the tube against the back of her throats and she could choke." Lucy explained, sitting back down.

"But what if she throws up?" Freed asked.

"Then we have to move her on her side. We have to constantly move her so she doesn't get cramps when she gets back up, and so if she throws up, as you said, she won't choke. Either way, she has to stay on her back." Lucy stated.

Wendy walked in at that moment with a clip board in her hands. "Hi Lucy-san. How is Elvena doing?" She asked.

"She keeps rolling over." Lucy answered. Laxus hadn't gotten a good look at her. There were bags under her eyes and she looked tired. "Blonde, when was the last time you slept?" He asked. Lucy looked at him. "I didn't. I had to watch Elvena." Lucy muttered.

"That doesn't mean you can deprive yourself of sleep." Lucy shrugged.

"Lucy, Elvena might have to get surgery. I can't do what the doctors can with magic. They need to put a tube into her windpipe and down her trachea to help her breath. It's called tracheostomy care." Wendy said. Lucy sighed.

"Alright. Laxus, can you come with me to take Elvena to the hospital?" Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes. Laxus rolled his eyes. "I'll take her, and you'll get some sleep." Lucy just nodded sluggishly, too tired to argue with him.

* * *

A few hours later, Elvena was lying in a hospital bed, an inch wide hole in her throat. That's what tracheostomy care was. The doctor(and half the hospital)were shocked to see the Rainjinshu come in with a small girl in their arms. The doctor that he cared for Elvena, Dr. Greyson, was on edge about everything happening. This girl has horrible bruising, previously broken and still healing bones, trauma to the head, and a fractured trachea that was over two years old. How did all of this happen?

Dr. Greyson walked into Elvena's room, where Evergreen and Bixlow were sitting in the chairs on the other side of the room. "Which one of you is Elvena's guardian?" He asked. Bixlow gestured to the door. Laxus stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. "I am." He said. Dr. Greyson inwardly shivered. He heard about what Laxus had done to people, and letting him into the hospital was a little worrying. "If I may ask, why did she have all of those injuries?" He asked.

"Her father beat her." Laxus stated.

"So you are not-"

"No, I am not her father. I'm her guardian."

"Well then, what was her fathers name?" Dr. Greyson asked.

"Richard Marshall." Laxus answered. Dr. Greyson nodded, writing that down on a slip of paper. Elvena's heart monitor started to beep faster as she stirred in her sleep.

Dr. Greyson tried to steady Elvena's heartbeat as it skyrocketed. A few nurses came in as her body started convulsing. Magic started to come out of her in waves, the temperature in the room changing from warm to steaming hot in seconds, vines sprouting from the ground as they wrapped themselves around the equipment in the room, crushing them.

Dr. Greyson watched in utter horror as the equipment was crushed and pulled apart. Laxus went over to Elvena and used his lightening form to them to the guild. The few guild members that were outside looked at them. Levy, who just happened to be outside with Gajeel and Pantherlily, ran over to Laxus and Elvena.

Laxus had placed Elvena on the ground, hissing as her body steamed. His hands turned red from the heat as her body continued to convulse.

"Oh my god, what happened? I'm gonna go get Wendy." Levy said, running into the guild. Gajeel knelt next to Elvena, his nose flaring. "This kid smells a lot like Metallicana." Gajeel stated.

"Why does she smell like your dragon?" Laxus asked. Gajeel gave him a look. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He growled. Wendy ran out the guild and toward Elvena. Waving her hand over Elvena's body, she glowed green for a second as Elvena's body calmed down.

"Laxus, please carry Elvena to the infirmary." Wendy said calmly walking into the guild. On the inside, she was panicking. Porlyusica was at least a week away and Elvena looked horrible. The only other time she had to deal with someone in such a bad condition was when Lucy was beaten half to death by Minerva.

Elvena was placed on the bed, Laxus holding her up. Wendy had to check Elvena to make sure there was nothing wrong. There wasn't anything unusual, unless the amount of magic power coming off her was something to be worried about.

"I-I sense a high amount of power coming off her. Like, dragon slaying magic. But how is that p-possible?" Wendy stuttered.

"Maybe her parent was a dragon slayer." Laxus said.

"Yup. She smells a lot like Metallicana. I have a feeling her father was someone that got taught by him. Her actual father." Gajeel stated. Wendy smiled slightly, wrapping a bandage around Elvena's hands, which had a few burns on it. "Does that mean Elvena is your niece?" She asked. Wait, so if Elvena's father was taught by Metallicana, and so was Gajeel, they were basically brothers. So Elvena would be his niece. Gajeel's eyes widened. "Well, shit." He said.

Elvena's eyes opened finally and she looked up at the three dragon slayers standing over her. Looking down, she saw Wendy wrapping her hands. She looked up at Laxus, who was talking to Gajeel. Then she looked at Gajeel. Then back down at her hands. Clenching her hands into her fists, she winced at the pain.

"Elvena, do you remember anything from before?" Wendy asked. Elvena didn't look at her. She just stared at her hands. She wanted Lucy. She didn't like when Lucy wasn't here! Laxus was, but then there were two other people here she didn't know. Elvena started crying, hard. It wasn't just the fact that there were two other people she didn't know here, she was scared of the dream she had. That was the day Richard had broken her arm and burned her tongue.

"Don't cry, you're okay." Wendy tried to comfort her, but she only cried more. The tracheostomy care was a success, but now her throat was sore, she was crying, and her head hurt. She started crying even more, tears dripping from her chin onto the sheets of the bed. "I don't know what to do...Laxus, help me! You're the one taking care of her!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Ask Lucy what to do, I don't know." Laxus stated. Both dragon slayers sent a glare at Laxus. Laxus put his hands up in defense and picked Elvena up. Elvena wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck, soft sniffles coming from her. She was shaking slightly, gripping tightly into his shirt.

Makarov had burst into the room suddenly, Draculos behind him. "Makarov, I told you to control the girl!" Draculos yelled. Elvena started crying harder at the loud yelling. Laxus growled loudly at Draculos.

"This was out of my control, Draculos, the girl needed surgery and something went wro-"

"Makarov, she's dangerous. Can you not see that?! She nearly killed Dr. Greyson, one of our smartest doctors, and five other nurses!" Draculos exclaimed.

"And? What do you have against Elvena, huh?" Wendy asked. Draculos glared at her. "Shut it, kid, before I-"

"Before you what?" Gajeel growled, stepping forward. Lucy stepped in, looking like she got enough sleep and was ready to kill someone, and stood in the way of Draculos and Gajeel.

"This is unnecessary! A six year old does not need to be arrested by the Council for something she could not control!" Lucy yelled, gesturing to the shaking Elvena in Laxus's arms. "She was scared. Get it through your thick skull that a six year old experiencing abuse and having memories of the days when a grown man yells can be traumatizing." Lucy said calmly.

"How would you know, Miss Heartfillia?" Draculos asked. Lucy's fists clenched.

"I was abused as a kid, and I still get scared when grown men like _you_ come into our guild and yell about something we have no control over!" Lucy yelled in pure anger. Wendy put a hand on Lucy's shoulder to calm her.

"Miss Heartfillia, don't let personal memories get in the way of judgment. You out of everyone should know that." Draculos said.

"And you out of everyone should know that arresting a child under the age of thirteen is illegal! I will have the King know about this as former heir to the crown." Lucy said with a threatening tone. She had been asked by Princess Hisui to be her heir, but Lucy had politely declined, saying she didn't exactly feel like she was on the proper position for it. Hisui said that it was okay, and if she ever changed her mind, the offer was still up.

"You wouldn't." Draculos growled. Lucy gave him a challenging look. "I _dare_ you." She hissed. Draculos mumbled something under his breath, walking out the room. Lucy took a deep breath, turning to Elvena. Elvena still had tears running down her face as her eyes were wide, her small hands covering her ears.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked. Wendy nodded. "We found out that she has small traces of iron dragon slayer blood in her. That's probably the reason for her outburst in the hospital." Wendy explained.

"How do we stop it from happening again?" Lucy asked. Wendy shrugged. Elvena slowly climbed out of Laxus's arms and peaked her head out the doorway of the infirmary. Almost all eyes turned to her. She looked around until her eyes met the ones of Natsu. She gestured him over. His eyebrow rose as he stood up and walked over to the infirmary.

"What's goin' on?" Natsu asked, shutting the door behind him.

"We think that Elvena had a dragon slayer father." Lucy answered.

"You see, I knew something was up with that kid. Her eyes are just too cat like." Natsu stated. Elvena stuck her tongue out at him.

"How do we help her then?" Gajeel asked.

"We can't really, just let her grow out or into her magic. She will either have dragon slaying magic or the magic she currently has." Wendy explained. Elvena frowned. Was she gonna lose her element magic? "She seems worried." Lucy giggled, looking at Elvena as her eyebrows scrunched together in hard thought.

"Don't worry, I believe that the element magic is dominant to the slayer magic since that appeared first. But I think Gajeel may have to teach you how to use iron dragon slaying magic before things get a little...out of control." Wendy said, sweatdropping. Laxus chuckled, walking to the door. Elvena toddled behind him, trying to keep up.

She jumped and grabbed onto his coat, climbing up his back and onto his head. She had gotten lighter, he could tell. She dangled her head in front of his face, an ear to ear grin on her face. "Get off me, kid." Laxus said. Elvena blinked like she didn't understand. Laxus sent a glare at her. She let out an airy giggle, sticking her tongue out in front of his face. Wendy was a giggling mess.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do about the Council?" Makarov said, scaring Lucy. She didn't even realize that he was still there!

"T-That's up to you, Master." Lucy answered, calming down from the unintended scare. Elvena climbed off of Laxus and started jumping up and down. Wendy realized that the hole where the tube was placed into her windpipe was still open, she knelt down and wiped the dirt from around it. "Dr. Greyson sure did a good job on your neck." She stated, observing Elvena's neck.

"You recovered quickly. Must be a kid thing." There was a band around her neck where the plug was, so Wendy replugged it. The plug had a whole in it so she could breathe, but it was really just a simple plug. "Keep that in until it fully heals. The hole will be there all the time, so don't pick at it, don't stick your finger in it, and don't get water in it." Wendy went on and on with the list of what not to do and what to do. Elvena wasn't really listening, so Lucy was the one to pay attention. Gajeel had long left the infirmary, bored at all the big words coming from the small dragon slayer.

Once Wendy was done explaining(which took forever)Elvena walked out the infirmary, hand in hand with Lucy, Laxus no where to be found. Elvena had been jumping up and down and no one knew why. Lucy had asked, but realized she couldn't talk. Elvena was jumping about something. Then they realized. She was full on staring at Lily. He was just sitting down, eating his kiwi with sparkles in his eyes, while Elvena looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. Lucy giggled. "Hey Lily, come over for a minute!" Lucy called. Lily looked up at her and flew over, kiwi still in hand.

"What's up Lucy?" He asked. Elvena reached up to him. Lily looked down at her. Lowering himself into her arms, she held him close, brushing her cheek against his.

"Awww, they're so cute together!" Mira cooed, hearts in her eyes. Elvena squeezed Lily while he just ate his kiwi. Elvena placed him on the floor. _If there's one kitty, there has to be another!_ Elvena thought. She looked around the guild before spotting Carla. Carla turned in her direction, looking straight into her eyes. There was something about this girl that made her wonder...

"Carla, do you want some fish?" Happy asked. Carla rolled her eyes, ignoring him. Elvena had been distracted by Happy while looking at Carla. So many cute kitties!

"Hey, you wanna go on another job?" Natsu asked Lucy as she read _Junsuina Kokoro_. Lucy looked up at him. "Maybe when Elvena gets better. I'm a better guardian than Laxus." Lucy stated, looking back down at her book. Natsu sat down next to her, followed by Erza and Gray. Lisanna was at the bar assisting Mira.

"It would be fun for just the four of us to go on a mission, like old times." Erza sighed, munching on her strawberry cake.

"Yeah. Me and Lucy actually sparred each other not too long ago. She fucking beat my ass, Jesus." Gray mumbled, sitting back in his seat. Lucy choked back a giggle. A few weeks before Elvena had arrived at the guild, Gray asked Lucy if they could spar. Lucy beat him without even using her keys. Yeah, he was embarrassed, and they promised never to speak of it again unless Gray brung it up. But it was a fail on his part to bring it up in front of Natsu.

"Woah, woah, Ice Princess caught Lucy? And he lost?! Lucy, fight me!" Natsu yelled, hopping up on the table. Lucy grabbed his ankle while still reading, pulling him so his back hit the table. "Settle down, the guild is still being repaired. We can fight later." She said. Natsu mumbled something under his breath before sitting down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, Lucy, is that thing about you being the heir to the crown?" Erza asked. Lucy stopped reading and looked at Erza from behind her book. "Yeah, why?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "How could you turn down such an amazing thing?"

"Erza, you know I don't like working for anything that involves taking over. I just didn't feel like I was the best choice at the time." Lucy explained, not looking at Erza anymore.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. But does that mean you're gonna eventually accept?" She asked. Lucy shrugged.

"I personally think that Yukono is a better choice, even though I have a strong background on how to control an estate and business. It's unsettling to go back to something you ran away from." Lucy answered. Erza nodded in agreement. "I see. I mean, I wouldn't want to go back to living in a tower after what I did to get out of it." Erza stated. Lucy hummed in response.

"You're really concentrated on that book. What're reading?" Gray asked.

"The backstories of the three pure ones." Lucy answered, flipping the page. Her eyes flew from one line to another as she read how they heal themselves, where the sources of their powers were, and how strong each was. It was shocking to know that one of them, Shaku the keeper of light once had a wife. The book explained her tragic death. It made Lucy want to cry. Elvena climbed onto Lucy's lap and looked up at her, a bright smile on her face. Lucy smiled at Elvena.

She never thought such a small person would bring her as much joy as her family did.

* * *

Ugh, testing in our school is happening, and even though I opted out, my mom was yelling at me for not getting up early.

Anway, sorry for misspellings, and the survey is still up for which ships will be in the fanfic. Laxus and Lucy have already been chosen, since they are the main ship, but the others I have no idea. Please help me. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.

Zyn, out!


	6. Chapter 6

**So, since this is my sixth chapter and everything is going really well, I wanted to give a big thanks to _KaylaSH_ for being my first favorite and follow on this story. I also want to thank _NWA4LYFLOUIE, Chan19. Never Ending Song Of Insanity, SailorTardis498, Tiernank, kurahieiritr JIO and Gayres0918_ for reviewing, giving me some cool feedback and giving me support. **

**But I'm pretty sure I aced that freakin science final! I got a 90 on the first part. So, yeah, I'm happy bout that and happy that it's over. It's summer people!**

* * *

Chapter Six(February 5, X791)

Elvena had gotten a little sleep, but it was had since she was sleeping on Laxus's coat. The fur was all soft and fuzzy, and she had fallen asleep in the guild. Lucy was still up, surprisingly, even though it was like three in the morning. Laxus had given Elvena his jacket cause she was shivering.

"Morning Ellie." Lucy greeted, still reading the book. She seemed to be on the last page, but they kept going. When she thought she was done, she wasn't.

 _Praia, Child of The Heavens._

 _Her origins are one of the most interesting out of all nine. She was once a little girl named Pray Wesley. Born into slavery, she had the highest spirit for someone meant to be broken down into nothing._

 _Sold to a man named Boru, she lived a life of pure torture and still kept a smile on her face. One day, she was found near death by a man named Zeref(creator of this book)and brought back to life using light magic he possessed at the time. Her life is locked into the book, unlike the others, since she was the very first to be made._

Lucy found it odd that all three of the angels had been found near death by Zeref, and all had a background of some sort of abuse. Except for Shu. He was experimented on. The book stated that in the early days, the three angels, along with the other six served Zeref loyalty until they found out about his dark origin and swore to kill Zeref and protect END from the horrible fate his brother would cause. The very last book, _Akuma no Hikari_ , was pure darkness, so it would be involved in the destruction of the other nine demon gates, she believed.

The books would seal away END forever, or until it could be controlled. And if that didn't work, death. They thought it was a good idea, so who was Lucy to judge.

"Ah, Lucy, what're doing here so early?" Mira asked, walking into the guild and setting her stuff down at the bar. "I never left." Lucy stated. Mira giggled. She looked over at Elvena and smiled. "She must've been really tried."

"Yeah, she fell asleep a few minutes after we left the infirmary. Laxus gave her his coat." Lucy explained, setting the book down in front of her.

"Well, I'm gonna be in the back if you need me." Mira said, opening the storage room door and walking in, shutting it behind her. Elvena bolted up at the loud sound of the door slamming shut. Looking around, she realized she was still at the guild. How long had she been asleep? She looked up at the large window across the guild, seeing the pinkish, orange hue the sky was. It must've been really early, huh? Sitting up, Elvena eyed the book a few inches away from her. Reaching out for it, it was snatched away.

"No, Ellie, you can't have it." Lucy said, placing the book next to her. Elvena frowned, crossing her arms. Lucy gave her a look that said 'Don't be a baby.' Elvena huffed and sat back in the seat. Since it was so early, not many people were at the guild, do Elvena decided to adventure.

"You should really get some seep, Lucy." Mira stated, stepping out the backroom. Lucy shrugged.

* * *

Laxus woke up in a very, _very_ bad mood. First, a bird had flown through the window and decided to peck at his chest, leaving multiple red marks. Next, a mishap in the kitchen thanks to Freed made the house smell like burnt plastic, and now he had to go to the guild early just to get something to eat! What a wonderful Sunday! As Laxus and the Rainjinshu made their way to th pe guild, Laxus noticed a very small thing following him. It looked like a dog(maybe a GreyHound). It was super skinny with blackish brown fur and big, black eyes.

"What's that?" Evergreen asked.

"A dog, obviously." Bixlow answered. " _Obviously, obviously!_ " His dolls chanted. Evergreen rolled her eyes. "Maybe Elvena would like to keep it as a pet." She stated, picking the surprisingly light dog up. No collar around it's neck, it was all dirty and the ribs were showing. "Well, they both have something in common. Skinny as hell." Bixlow laughed. Evergreen smacked the back of his head.

"Let's get going already, I'm hungry." Laxus said ad he continued walking. The guild was already in view, so it only took them two minutes to get there. The dog stayed silent the whole time, only staring at the doors of the guild as they opened. "Oh, good morning Laxus." Mira said, wiping the counter off. Laxus ignored her and focused on the now sleeping Lucy. Elvena was sitting on the table, messing around with her hair while Lucy looked like she hadn't gotten sleep for days. He walked over and grabbed his coat. Lucy shuffled a little in her sleep, turning her head so it was facing Laxus. Her eyes were open, and she sat up, yawning.

"What time is it?" She asked Mira.

"Ten." She answered. Lucy cursed under her breath. "I've been asleep for three hours? That was the shortest nap I've had in a while." Lucy stated.

"Didn't I tell you to get some sleep yesterday, Blondie?" Laxus asked. Lucy sent him a glare. "Oh, sorry Dad, I didn't mean to disobey your orders." Lucy joked, standing up. As soon as Elvena saw the dog, the dog started barking. It jumped out of Evergreen's arms and onto the table. Elvena stared at it for a moment, and it did the same. She reached out for it, and it walked into her arms. She hugged it close to her chest and smiled warmly.

The dog licked her face. She smiled even bigger and snuggled it. Makarov came out of his office and cleared his throat, all eyes turning to him. "As many of you know, the guild Sabertooth has recently been attacked. Due to repairs, some of the members will have to come over here." The whole guild started to complain when he said that.

"No one will do anything while they are here! This is a direct order from your Master." Makarov ordered. Lucy spoke up. "When will they get here?" She asked. As Makarov opened his mouth, the guild doors flung open.

"Hello Fairies." The voice of the current Sabertooth guild master said form the doorway. Elvena turned her head to look at them. There was another cat! And it was super cute! The cat, who was called Frosch, looked over to Elvena, a wide smile on her face. It sprouted wings and hovered over to Elvena. "Rouge-kun, look! There's a smaller human!" Frosch exclaimed, pointing to Elvena as she hovered above the child's head.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Gramps?" Natsu asked, sending a quick glare at Sting. Makarov ignored him and went back into his office. Elvena was so concentrated on Frosch that she didn't realize there were a few others in the guild she didn't recognize. No one thought anything of it until Gajeel, surprisingly, realized something. If a dragon slayer kid met two other dragon slayers they had no knowledge of, what would happen? Well, they were about to find out. From experience, the dragon slayers knew that as children, they would play around like dragons would, growling at each other and showing off their stengths.

When everything went silent, Elvena looked around to see why. Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and Natsu were all staring at someone. Elvena ignored this and turned back to Frosch, who was talking about how she wanted to be a frog her whole life. Yukino, who had just walked into the guild, sweatdropped as she watched the dragon slayers giving each other death stares.

"Okay, are you literally going to just stand there and glare all day?" Yukino asked. All eyes turned to her. "You're right. Let's settle this with a fight." Sting said, smirking. Lucy rubbed her temple as Natsu jumped up, his body set aflame.

"I'm all fired-"

"Take it outside, idiot!" Lucy yelled, whacking him upside the head with her book. He basically flew into the nearest wall, his flame going out as soon as he hit it. He slowly stood up and rubbed his head.

"Hey, when did Blondie get so strong. Last time I checked, Minerva almost killed her at the Grand Magic Games." Sting commented. All conversation stopped. After Lucy left Team Natsu, she had developed an anger issue problem. Everyone knew they force of her anger, and no one wanted to witness it again. Unfortunately for Sting, he was about to witness it head on.

"Yeah, and last time I checked you weren't such a dick." Lucy said. Natsu's face distorted as if he was trying to hold in a laugh. Sting sent a glare at Lucy, and she sent one right back. "Oh, so now the blonde has some fight in her. If she thinks she's s strong, lets fight." Minerva said, a smirk on her face. Lucy stood, pacing the book at her side.

"Yeah, lets fight. Lets see how weak you think I am."

"Don't use those keys then. Lets see how this goes." Sting smirked, cracking his knuckles. Lucy placed her keys on the table next to Elvena as well as the book. Walking outside, Minerva and Sting stood on the opposite side of her.

"Hey, how come Lucy gets to fight? I want to fight them, too!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza grabbed his ear and pulled him down next to her.

"Natsu, do you know how much training Lucy had actually been doing? You'll get more injured by joining her." Erza stated, chuckling to herself. Natsu rise an eyebrow at her. "What'd mean?" He asked.

"Well, for one, she knows a whole lot more fighting skills than she used to. Not only that, but she hasn't been using her keys in battle. She didn't use then against the wyvern, did she? And with that new power upgrade from that book, she's basically unstoppable. These Sabers don't know what they're getting into."

Just as Sting was about to the fight of with a White Drago Slayers Roar, Makarov came out into the field and stopped them. "I will NOT have you fighting! One, I do not want my guild to be destroyed as well, and two, I don't want to have to take care of injured Sabers all day!" Makarov yelled.

"Yes Master." Lucy said, walking back into the guild. Elvena was flipping through Lucy's keys, looking for the one where the pretty mermaid came out. Sting and Minerva took a seat with their guild, still sending glares at Lucy.

Sting was particularly looking at Elvena. He could sense a faint presence of dragon slaying magic, but it was still there. Then there a magic he didn't know of. Something powerful, though. And Minerva sensed it, too. There was a lot of magic radiating off of Elvena and Lucy, which was odd. The whole time this had happened, Laxus and the Rainjinshu were watching for the second story balcony.

"I don't like the way they're looking at Ellie." Evergreen said, glancing over at Minerva. Laxus shrugged. "It's probably nothing. Stop being so worried." He said.

"Yeah, Laxus should be more worried that his girlfriend almost got into a fight with two of them." Bixlow said, his tongue hanging out his mouth. Laxus sent a bolt of lighting toward him, which immediately shocked Bixlow. Freed chuckled. "It seems that's a very sensitive subject to touch upon for Laxus." Freed stated.

"Of course it is, obvious." Evergreen hissed. Her mood changed to a totally happy one in a millisecond. "We all know that Laxus is just a love struck man looking for a way to share his feelings with his beloved!" She exclaimed, holding her hands to her cheeks. Laxus zapped her, too.

* * *

When Elvena got her checkup with Wendy, something seemed a little off. Wendy had noticed that the bruises weren't getting any better and the scars weren't clearing up as they were originally meant to. This worried Wendy, because she didn't know the reason for it. "maybe she needs more time...?" Wendy asked herself, rubbing some cream on on of the bruises that was most painful. Since Lucy needed to catch up with Team Natsu again, Laxus would be the one to take care of Elvena So he had to sit in the infirmary and listen to all the instructions the smaller dragon slayer gave to him so he could take care of Elvena properly.

"Whatever you do, DON'T put rubbing alcohol on her bruises. They'll get worse, if thats even possible. I haven't figured out why, but I will. I hope." Wendy said. Elvena had bandages over both her arms and two on her ankles. She felt like a mummy. Laxus picked Elvena up and walked out the infirmary. The dog followed them everywhere and wasn't scared of Laxus like most animals were. The Rainjinshu followed close behind Laxus and Elvena, looking at the Sabers with a weary eye.

Elvena was patting Laxus's spikes as Laxus walked out the guild. The dog, who Laxus nicknamed Scrawny, was being held by Bixlow. Laxus's eyebrow was twitching as Elvena continued to pat his head. Elvena, unaware of what she was causing, continued patting his head, ruffling the natural spikes in his hair. His house was past Lucy's and farther away from Magnolia, near Crocus. Why did he live so far away? Lightning Transportation sure did it's wonders.

As his house came into view, Scrawny was yipping and barking at all the people they had passed. A really mean lady had yelled at Evergreen when the dog barked at her, saying Scrawny had to be 'controlled.' Bixlow had to hold her back before she turned the lady to stone. Laxus's house was actually really big. Laxus set Elvena down in the living room while Evergreen set Scrawny down. Scrawny stared playing around with Elvena while Bixlow plopped down on Laxus's recliner. Laxus completely despised the fact that he had to take care of a six year old for two weeks. Two. Weeks.

"If you need help taking care of her, I can stay over." Evergreen said, grabbing a napkin, picking up Elvena and wiping some dirt off her trachea plug.

"Nah, Elfman always gets some idea that me and you are sleeping together." Laxus stated.

"Well who cares what Elfman thinks?" Evergreen asked.

"Says the one who was crying because she didn't know if Elfman would like her dress." Bixlow stated, chuckling. Evergreen shot him a glare. Elvena had been extremely confused the whole time. She was a very confused child. Whenever Richard would speak to her about business stuff, she never really understood any of it.

Once Evergreen and Freed had left, it was just Bixlow and Laxus, along with a still confused Elvena and Scrawny. Elvena had waddled her way over to Laxus and started reaching up. Laxus groaned and picked her up from the ground.

"This kid..." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Elvena was a smiling mess. "Mind if i stay over?" Bixlow asked as he sat down in Laxus's recliner.

"Yeah, since no one will think I'm sleeping with you." Laxus said, a scowl on his face. Elfman knew Evergreen was always at his house and the one moment she says she's going to see Laxus, he flips out. Bixlow laughed a little. "Mira might." He joked. Laxus sent a glare at him.

"Elvena, no." Laxus hissed as Elvena climbed up one of the bookshelves. She had done this as well as set fire to the curtain and denied doing to bed by shattering a few glass windows. "Elvena, please, just go to bed! It's after midnight!" Laxus yelled. Bixlow was laughing his ass off, rolling around on the floor, his visor a few feet away from him as his face turned as red as a cherry. Laxus glared at him, fighting back the urge to make him light up like a Christmas Tree.

"Elvena, no!" Laxus yelled as Elvena jumped onto the top of the bookshelf, jumping off and grabbing onto the curtain pole, swinging off and flying into the kitchen feet first, a large crash being heard. Bixlow immediately stopped laughing and ran into the kitchen. His babies were glowing, circling Elvena as her eyes drifted to the broken window, then to the woman in ripped clothes with a smile on her face.

"E-Elvena?" She asked, tears falling from her face as she put her hand over her mouth.

* * *

I'm so glad I finally finished that! I kept wondering how to end it, and then I was like, hey, why not add a new person who's completely random but has something to do with my OC's past? Yeah, that's just how I am.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be updating very slowly, so don't expect anything for a little while. Still have to update some of my other books.

Zyn, out!


	7. Chapter 7

Ive been keeping my excitement in but now I have to let it out and say that **kurahieiritr JIO** is one of my favorite authors and I'm really excited that they read my story and reviewed. Sorry, had to get that out.

Also, I gave myself writers block by adding in another character, so here I am working on this chapter fr a week trying to figure out some freaking ideas.

* * *

Chapter Seven(February 5, X791)

Lucy was perched on a tree branch as she looked down at the group of dark mages surrounding Lisanna. Okay, so here's the plan:

Lisanna would distract the group as Natsu hid behind the group in trees while Lucy and Gray kept watch of the front and Erza made sure no one walked off to the sides. Basically Lucy and Gray were in the front, Erza was on the sides and Natsu was behind.

"C'mon, we gotta go and help her!" Gray whisper/yelled as he watched one of them grab Lisanna's arm and pull her towards them. Lucy shushed him. "We have to wait until Erza gives the command." Lucy whispered as she put her hands on her key holder. Except, they weren't there. Oh, shit. "Gray, where are my keys?" Lucy asked, looking over to her teammate. Gray shrugged his shoulders. Then Lucy remembered she left them at the inn they were staying in. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Oh well, she'll just have to go at this old school.

Tugging at her whip, she wrapped it around her knuckle and waited for Erza's order. She could see Erza's sword glint against the moonlight just as one of the men reached to pull at Lisanna's top. Lucy jumped down and landed silently on the ground, creeping towards the men. Natsu and Gray already started to attack the men surrounding Lisanna, so it gave Lucy the chance to attack the one who was harassing Lisanna, the leader. She stood up and unwrapped her whip from her wrist, cracking the whip towards him. His eyes went wide as Lisanna kicked his knee in, causing him to fall to one knee as the powerful whip wrapped around his neck.

Lucy tugged her whip forward, the leader pulled to her feet as she put a foot to the side of his head, using it as a stool.

"Who's next?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Okay, who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my home?" Laxus asked the woman in his kitchen. She got up and wiped away the blood from the small scratches on her skin. "My name is Punera." She answered, ruffling Elvena's hair while said girl stared up at the new person in confusion.

"Any last name?" Bixlow asked. Punera looked up at Bixlow. She was short, not as short as Levy but not as tall as Lucy. "I don't know my last name." She stated.

"Okay, now can you answer my questions?" Laxus asked.

"Ask away." She said, scratching her upper arm.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I have a type of magic called Intuitive Aptitude that allows me to learn and understand the complexity and exactness of an organism. When I saw you three enter this house, I knew that elvena was the same child I cared or at the adoption center. I knew her mother." Punera explained. Elvena's face lit up. She knew her mom? Did that mean she could finally meet her? Elvena started jumping up and down, tugging at Punera's ripped pants. Punera looked down at Elvena sadly, and Elvena's face dropped instantly, as if she knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of her after you were adopted. I don't know where she went." Punera said sadly.

"Well, we should probably, uh, get you into some appropriate clothes." Bixlow stated, picking his visor up from the floor and putting it back on his head. He walked upstairs and into the guest bedroom, where Evergreen kept some of her clothes, and got Punera an olive colored short sleeve shirt and some grey jeans.

While Bixlow was doing that, Elvena looked dazed while she stared up at Laxus and Punera talking about something she didn't want to listen to. This went on for about a minute until Laxus noticed. "Kid, you okay?" He asked, waving his hand in Elvena's face. She blinked slowly and looked up at him before coming to her senses and nodding. Bixlow came down and handed Punera the clothes. She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Bixlow turned to Elvena and got down on her level. "I wanna teach you sign language." Laxus rose an eyebrow. "How do you even know sign language?"

"Before I met you I was friends with this deaf kid. I don't know what happened to him but he taught me. And now I wanna teach Elvena cause not being able to talk must be a drag."

"For you maybe cause you can't shut your mouth anyway." He glared up at his boss. Elvena was smiling, Scrawny sitting by her side as they watched Bixlow and Laxus bicker back and forth. "Alright ladies, stop fighting." Punera said. Laxus and Bixlow turned to see Punera in the outfit Bixlow had picked out for her.

"Anyway, I heard something about sign language."

"Yeah, I wanted to teach the kid sign language so she could talk." Elvena waddled over to Laxus and reached up. He, unwillingly, picked her up. "Awww, he has a heart." Bixlow joked, laughing.

"I will turn you into charcoal." Laxus growled. Elvena silently laughed, her chest raising and falling as a high pitcher, barely hearable noise came from her. Punera cringed slightly. "Oh god, that sounds like it hurts." Elvena kept laughing, coughing before going back to normal.

"Yeah, and She has this thing where if she hums it makes this fucking high pitched sound. I hate it."

"Anyway, I wanna see you teach her sign language."

* * *

No one ever really knew what Natsu did when he wasn't being watched or when he was alone. They finished the mission with ease, though Lisanna was upset because she got felt up by a whole bunch of filthy men. While she was brooding about that, Lucy looked for Natsu. He wasn't in the inn room and he wasn't in the hallway. Walking into the lobby, she saw him sitting in one of the chairs, something in his lap as he messed with something else in his hands Lucy couldn't see.

"Hey, what're you up to?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked up at her, setting what he was doing down. "Oh, um, I was making something for Elvena, to make her feel better and everything." Natsu explained, holding up a red scarf with crochet needles still attached to the ends. "I'm not done with it just yet." Lucy's eyebrow rose.

"You know how to knit?" Natsu hummed, nodding.

"Okay, first, since when? And what else do I not know?" She asked. Natsu thought for a moment. "Well, I learned from Wendy, first. And second, I can knit, I can sew, I'm gay, I'm allergic to walnuts, I-"

"You're gay?!" He nodded. Lucy put a hand on her forehead. "You are gay?" He nodded again. She laughed a little, causing a frown to rest on his face. "What's so funny?"

"I...just didn't think you out of all people would be gay." She said, giggling. Getting herself together, she cleared her throat. "Anyway, why're you making a scarf for Ellie?"

"Cause she has that weird thing in her neck and if she grows up into a horomonal teenager, she'll always have this from her good Uncle Natsu!" Lucy rolled her eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from outside. Lucy glanced at the window, slowly walking over to it. Peeking from behind the shut curtains, she immediately stepped back. "Natsu, go get Erza and Gray." Lucy whispered, turning back towards him. "Why? What's-" Natsu's ear twitched as he heard the faint whispers from outside.

 _"That fucking bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is, tricking **us**. Once we're done, she'll be lucky if she can fucking walk again." _ Hollers and cheers were heard by not only Natsu but Lucy as well. "Natsu, they're gonna hurt Lis."

"Oh, shit. I'll get Gray and Erza. Try to stop them from coming in." He said, standing up and running back to their room. Lucy paced back and forth, thinking about how she was going to hold them off. There was only one of her! Wait...

Luxy quickly pulled out Gemini's key, silently summoning them. "Gemi, Mini, can you guys transform into Laxus for me?"

"Princess, you're not strong enough for us to hold the form that long."

"Hold it as long as you can. Go down there and fight them off, please. I gotta find a way to make sure they don't get in here." Gemi and Mini looked at each other and in a puff of smoke turned into Laxus. Gemini Laxus sighed before disappearing in a flash of lightning. She felt a slight pinch in her head before it went away. "Shit..." She felt physically drained, but kept herself on her feet. As soon as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs to her right, she tried to think.

Lucy shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. Whether this meant she was going to hurt herself or die, it was for her friends.

 _From heavens above, I call upon the, oh powerful one, to come to my side and lend me your assistance._

 _Shu, Holder Of The Heavelnly Sword, come forth from the gates that hold you back from this world._

 _ **Click.**_

Lucy felt like a metal ball had struck her in the stomach. She fell to her knees, her eyes growing dark as a figure appeared before her slowly blackening vision. Shu. His sword slammed into the ground next to him, his arm resting on the handle. When the stair doors opened, there was a silence before he spoke. "Who wants to pick a fight with a **God**." As she shut her eyes, she could faintly see something sharp heading towards her and the sound of thunder filling her ears.

* * *

I suck at anything and everything involving updates. Since I'm at a young age I have things to deal with like school, sisters, life, and parents. And homework. Don't forget homework. So all the delayed uodates were either from those things or from me trying to make covers. The covers I make are usually from other picture that are just edited. I never claim them as my own, cause there would be problems I don't wanna deal with.

Anyway, I, uh, got it done. Yay. This is less than I usually write. But anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Well, hope anyone who even reads this anymore enjoyed...I'm probably gonna add a filler, like an OVA, next, cause I'm lazy. Sorry for spelling mistakes!

Zyn, out!


	8. Chapter 8

**I found out I've been spelling Bixlow's name wrong sooooo. Im gonna be spelling it Bickslow from now on I guess.**

* * *

Chapter Eight(February 6, X791)

 _God, she couldn't **breathe**. Everything was blurry and she could feel her conscious slipping. Her lungs stung every time she took a simple breath in. Bruises covered her now pale, almost lifeless skin. She could feel someone pick up her limp body and gently place her down on a soft surface she could only guess was a bed. Soft lips pressed against her swollen forehead, her vision becoming dark. "I'm sorry." Was all she heard as she slipped out of consciousness._

Elvena woke up with a start, breathing hard as she fell off the bed. Crawling back frantically, she sat in the corner of the room. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were dry from tears that had fallen while she was asleep. It had felt like her throat was closing, but the thing in her neck wouldn't let it. Wheezing, Elvena leaned against the wall, watching as Scrawny slowly got up and made his way over to the clearly terrified girl. Coughing as she started crying again, Elvena slowly got up and made her way to the door of the guest bedroom.

"Ellie?" She heard Bickslow's voice from across the hall. She started crying harder, looking up at him as he stood in the doorway and reached up for him. He walked out of the room he had slept in, picking the small girl up as she hiccuped. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, holding her close to him. "What happened?" He asked, slowly sitting down against the wall in the hallway. Elvena moved her hands. " _I had a bad dream,"_ was all he could understand from the messy movements her shaky hands made. Bixlow just held her, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder silently. He could faintly see that the bruises on her body were almost completely gone, but the scars were still there and as clear as day now.

They just sat there for a while as Bickslow waited for Elvena to calm down. He never had to comfort a child before, but he just guessed that he was doing a good job because eventually Elvena stopped crying but she was now very awake. It was only three in the morning and neither could go back to sleep now.

"Do you wanna come with me to the guild?" He asked the small blonde. He knew Mira wasn't there, but he knew that Master was. Elves nodded, looking at Bickslow. She had never gotten a good look at him. His eyes were pretty and so was his hair. She messed with it a little, distracting herself from what had just happened. Bickslow stood up, walking back into the guest room. Punera was still sound asleep on the bed, which she had shared with Elvena. Leaving a note at the edge of the bed seemed like a good idea. At least then she wouldn't freak out if the two weren't back when she woke up.

So the two left, still in their pjs as the dog followed close behind, much to Elvena's pleasure.

Bickslow was right, only Master was still at the guild. He had been going over some things that the Magic Council has asked him to review, mainly things about the guild's previous history with destruction.

"Ah, hello Bickslow. Elvena. What brings you here so early in the morning?" Makarov asked, stepping out of his office with papers still in his hands. Elvena looked up at him from downstairs, smiling and waving vigoursly while Bixlow sat down at the bar. "The kid had a nightmare so I brung her 'ere. Not a problem with you, right Gramps?" Bickslow asked, ruffling his hair that had already been messed up by his lack of sleep. "No, no, there's no problem at all. I just need to get these papers in before sunset is all. Don't make a mess, Mirajane should be coming in a few hours. She'll-"

"Get upset if we mess shit up, I know, I know. This ain't the first time I've been here early, Gramps." Elvena watched the two go back and forth, interested in what they were talking about. But, of course, her attention span was that of a fly, so she began drifting towards the bar, climbing onto a stool. There she began drumming a tune on the counter, rocking he head back and forth. If she was able to make noise, she would've. The song she was drumming was one she had learned from her home-school teacher. She had asked once if she was ever interested in music. Even though she had answered no, the teacher taught her the tune anyway. Now it was stuck on replay in her mind. She had missed her teachers, and her friends from home. Some of them she only saw once in a blue moon, but that didn't make them not her friends. Just thinking about it brought her happiness level down. But drumming this song made her happier.

Bickslow watched her as she continued with her drumming. "What song is that?" Bickslow asked, causing Elvena to jump a little. She turned to him, spinning twice before stopping to face him. 'I don't know the name.' She answered simply, before concentrating on how she made the chair spin. Bickslow felt the ends of his mouth curling. This kid was something special.

...

Lucy shot up, gasping for breath as she looked down at herself, seeing that she was covered in sweat. And bandages that she hadn't realized were there. "Shit Blondie, you got up fast." Lucy looked up, seeing Laxus standing in the corner across from her, watching her. "W-What-"

"You passed out yesterday when you used up all your magic, Blondie. I got there before your spirit went back. You fought off those fuckers pretty well." Laxus complimented. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him before looking back down at her bandages. "I don't remember hurting myself." Lucy muttered, knowing Laxus heard her. Laxus walked over, sitting down beside her bed.

"Yeah, well, you did. Pretty bad, too. We gotta change these ones every few hours." Laxus explained, tapping the bandage wrapped around her forehead and wrists. He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "If Erza had made sure those fuckers were continued properly then maybe they wouldn't have come back to bite all of you in the ass." Laxus growled. Lucy sighed. "I mean, you cant blame only Erza. It was kind of all of our faults seeing as we didn't check for more. But..." Lucy trailed off, her eyes wandering to her book on the table beside her bed. She reached for it, flipping through the pages.

Laxus watched her with curiosity in his eyes. Lucy stopped at one of the pages, running her hand over the old paper. "I think I'm going crazy..."

* * *

 **This chapter is painfully short. Only because I want a little cliffhanger and because I'm doing some revisions for a friend's story. So this is what you're all gonna get. Don't worry though, because I'm gonna give you all a very good filler, OVA thing. It's gonna be longer than this chapter, so YEA!**

 **Signed, Zyn.**

 **PS: All characters except for Elvena, Punera, and all the people from the book Junsuina Kokoro are owned by Hiro Mashima.**


	9. Author's Note!

A/N: Sup guys. I've been inactive for like a month, and I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I'm currently working on a filler to make up for my missed days. I'll be deleting this author's note, and the other ones as well after a few weeks, maybe one just so everyone can see it. That's all, really. I'm also editing the story since I'm not updating as much, but that's also fine I guess. Till next time peeps!


End file.
